<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the roads I traveled with you by Ominous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227969">the roads I traveled with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous'>Ominous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>progress comes in small steps [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AFTG Big Bang 2020, Aaron POV, Fluff, Introspection, Multi, References to Canon Abuse, References to past addiction, aaron loves her, aaron struggles with the concept of marriage, andreil weddings, fox family vacations, its all a fun time, kateaaron get their epic finally, katelyn is a ride or die sweetheart, lots of communication bc that's my shit, marriage proposals, neil does his best to piss off katelyn's parents, stand alone fic, technically the end of the series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his brother gets engaged, Aaron doesn't expect it to send his head spinning as much as it does. Marriage has always felt like a dream, or a nightmare, one he never thought either of them would be able to achieve. </p><p>In that moment, Aaron remembers what he's always known, what keeps his head above water. He wants to be with Katelyn forever. That's never been a question. But marriage hadn't been brought up. For so long it was this abstract concept, a fantasy. He'd always reasoned with himself that it would happen, rationally of course it would, but now...</p><p>Now Andrew has made the idea a reality, and Aaron has to confront his own wants for his future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>progress comes in small steps [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I’m so excited to finally post this fic! This is my piece for the AFTG Big Bang which I feel like I’ve been working on forever?? I think I started it in May and finished some time in July, but it’s been a constant editing process. I’ll be honest I feel like I poured a lot of effort into this fic, almost as much as I did for andreil’s multichapter fic in this series! I feel like that’s fitting lol. Kateaaron deserves their own mini epic from me about their own struggle, and I hope this one delivers! I had this idea for the series to officially “end” with this fic for some time, so when I saw the BB sign ups, it was meant to be! I can’t thank the organizers of this event enough for allowing me to really tackle this beast ; ;</p><p>I want to thank <a href="https://autumnalpalmetto.tumblr.com/">autumnalpalmetto</a> for her amazing art, which you’ll see in this fic! She was also just a great cheerleader, and I want to thank <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquills/pseuds/nightquills">nightquills</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves">EmeraldWaves</a> for reading this over and helping me edit!</p><p>I’m really excited to post this, and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When his brother gets engaged, Aaron doesn't expect it to rock his world the way it does. It shouldn't, since Andrew doesn't tell anyone how it happens. He treats it like he does anything: a fact of life, a new truth for them to accept.</p><p>Before their therapy sessions, it would drive Aaron mad, piss him off beyond measure. Now, he knows better.</p><p>Andrew feels like he never has to explain himself when it comes to Neil, because it should be obvious.</p><p>It is.</p><p>Aaron watches Nicky fawn over the rings from afar when Andrew and Neil join them for breakfast the morning after it happens; they're simple, silver bands with small diamonds in the sides. Nothing flashy, but certainly expensive enough Andrew would've had to plan for it.</p><p>A non-impulsive decision, a promise.</p><p>A feeling of dread Aaron can't name builds in his stomach as he zeroes in on Andrew's sour face to find traces of regret or stress.</p><p>But his brother doesn't have regrets.</p><p>His brother wants to get married. His brother wants to take that next step with Neil, the step he used to always belittle and make fun of. The one even Aaron never thought Andrew would get close to.</p><p>It's something Aaron hasn't even considered for himself, and yet here Andrew is, moving forward.</p><p>Farther than Aaron's been able to.</p><p>He's aware that his toast is burning, can smell it, clouding his nostrils while the Foxes chatter obliviously around him. He's aware of the upperclassman screaming through Nicky's phone, and the wedding suggestions Andrew is continuously shooting down as he goes about his morning routine like nothing is different.</p><p>
  <em>'What about Hawaii?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'A beach wedding would be so romantic!'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Neil hates the beach.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You could do a dual wedding with me and Erik—'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Not a chance.'</em>
</p><p>Andrew pours his cereal and eyes the knife block with consideration, the same as every morning. But Aaron's gotten better at reading Andrew in the ways that matter. It's subtle, but there's a lightness in his shoulders, like the demons usually clouding his brother's eyes are being kept at bay.</p><p>Andrew's touched his ring at least ten times in the past two minutes, and that's no small thing either.</p><p>And then there's Neil. Staring <em>right</em> at Aaron.</p><p><em>Perceptive little shit</em>; Aaron thinks it fondly, surprising himself. They're not as antagonistic as they once were, but he can't take the laser focus. He doesn't like to know what Neil sees in him, because in the past it's usually been the ugly things. The <em>right</em> things; like his relationship with his brother, the secrecy of his relationship with Katelyn. Neil's nosiness is something which grates on his nerves, but he no longer tries to stop it.</p><p>Still, the things Neil notices are ones Aaron's not quite ready to deal with. Before, Neil's intervention and provocation had helped Aaron in the long run, but right now...right now he can't.</p><p>He's lost.</p><p>He sees the way Neil turns the ring around his finger, <em>giddy</em> about it in his own reserved way, and how he can't take his eyes off Andrew for more than a few seconds.</p><p>When those icy blue eyes pierce Aaron's skin again, he quickly busies himself with his black toast. Yeah no, he doesn't even know what's bothering him, so like hell is he going to let Neil pick it apart.</p><p>And what is wrong with him anyways?</p><p>He should be happy for Andrew, that's how a normal brother would react. He doesn't hate Neil anymore, doesn't resent Andrew, so what?</p><p>Aaron should've known better; with pasts like theirs, nothing will ever be so straightforward, especially when it concerns happiness.</p><p>He hates to say it, but he never thought it was even a possibility he'd have to one day entertain.</p><p>Andrew. Getting married.</p><p>Aaron's not sure why it brings his train of thought to a halt. Years of therapy should've made this easy to process, maybe even...joyful.</p><p>He and his brother really have changed a lot.</p><p>And it's not that Aaron ever suspected Andrew would let go of Neil; his twin isn't in the business of giving up what's his, and he's well past the point of denying Neil means...everything to him.</p><p>No, that's not the problem, Aaron muses. It's not even Andrew himself that's confusing; for so long he's had to see his brother keep everything at a distance, while still controlling it from afar. In a way, marriage seems like the exact opposite of everything Andrew has ever believed in.</p><p>But Aaron's not so naive anymore, and Andrew's not so delusional.</p><p>As much as Aaron knows the facts of his brother's life, once Neil came into the picture, this was inevitable.</p><p>They might not have known then, but watching the two of them now...</p><p>Aaron's not sure he can even remember the time where Neil and Andrew didn't get along.</p><p>Especially in their post engagement haze, they're glued at the hip. Neil slides up to Andrew's side with a cup and the carton of orange juice, smiling like everything is right in the world.</p><p>Aaron realizes it's not a feeling Neil is probably used to, and has to look away again.</p><p>How they can be so intimate without touching is not something Aaron has ever understood.</p><p>And because Aaron is spiteful and too stubborn to admit when he's fucked up, he takes a loud, crunchy bite of his burnt toast.</p><p>He deserves an award for not gagging, and scowls at the bag of white bread sitting mockingly on the counter.</p><p>No, this is what he gets honestly.</p><p>There's a few whispered words of Russian behind him, too soft for his ears. He turns to see Andrew fiddling with his ring again, eyes completely on Neil as the striker pouts. Aaron doesn't understand the language in the slightest, but he knows Andrew just said something a little too brazen for the room.</p><p>No one else notices; Nicky is already heading to the common area to grab his notebook and brainstorm more with Allison, and Neil regretfully pushes away from Andrew to retreat back into the bedroom.</p><p>And then, poetically, it's just the twins left. Aaron immediately tenses up, but Andrew just ignores him, uncapping the orange juice lazily and throwing the cap wherever he sees fit.</p><p>About right now, Aaron usually would crack some joke about it, or give him a hard time for being a sap.</p><p>But the words don't come.</p><p>Aaron hasn't felt this on edge in a long time around Andrew. They've never been the 'pour your heart out' kind of brothers, not even after they hashed things out. They know when to address things and when to leave each other alone, that's it. Yet, Aaron feels like he has to say <em>something</em>.</p><p>Congratulations? That's what Katelyn would say. Oh. Katelyn's going to be so happy for Neil, bright and shining, with the social etiquette Aaron doesn't have.</p><p>But Andrew doesn't give a fuck about social etiquette.</p><p>Either he's entirely unaware of Aaron's internal conflict, or he knows something is up and is giving Aaron the opportunity to bring it to his attention.</p><p>Even here, he's moved farther ahead of Aaron. When did his brother get so well adjusted?</p><p>Katelyn's voice trickles into his head: <em>"I bet he's proud of you too, in his own way!"</em></p><p>She'd read between the lines that night; Aaron had never said he was proud of Andrew. Katelyn had just <em>known</em>.</p><p>Katelyn, who followed him from day one. She's never doubted him; through the problems with Andrew, Aaron's trial, every bloodsoaked nightmare and somber celebration of his mother's birthday...</p><p>She's been there, she'll continue to be there. As much as Aaron can't help but fear the day Katelyn realizes she can do better, she's never given him reason to doubt her. She's even made room in her heart to forgive Andrew, to try and understand him. She embraced Aaron's life without resenting the ugliness of it, the hangups from his abuse that'll never go away.</p><p>In that moment, Aaron remembers what he's always known, what he thinks about every moment he's with her. He wants to be with Katelyn forever. That's never been a question for either of them; they've talked about their future already, hell sometimes they'd look at houses in the city their dream med school is in, imagining settling down.</p><p>But marriage hadn't been brought up. For so long it was this abstract concept, a faraway fantasy Aaron never thought was that big of a deal. He'd always reasoned with himself that it would happen, rationally of course it would, but now..</p><p>Now Andrew has made the idea a <em>reality</em>. Andrew has brought the prospect into existence, into the forefront of Aaron's mind, and he can't help but wonder...what's he supposed to do now? If his brother is ready to get married, he should be ready too right?</p><p>Him of all people, with how much he loves Katelyn...that next step is a no brainer for them. Right? Has he been missing the obvious the whole time?</p><p>Aaron's mind whirls and whirls in the span of a minute, the questions like battering rams to his chest.</p><p>And the one which finally deals the death blow, the one which makes all the dread inside of him make sense: Should Aaron have already asked?</p><p>Has his brother left him behind?</p><p>Aaron's thoughts freeze in place, shattering into a million little pieces.</p><p>Oh, he's found the problem.</p><p>It's a ridiculous, petty, childish one.</p><p>He looks up at his brother, at the sturdiness of his frame. He thinks of the way he always holds Neil close at Eden's, keeps him steady when he freaks out. Somehow, by some miracle, both he and Andrew found their <em>person</em>.</p><p>They found understanding in them, and in each other too. Aaron's always been secretly relieved about it, and realistically he knows how different he is from his twin. That's okay, it's never not been okay.</p><p>They have their own problems, their own obstacles. He knows he shouldn't expect to be on the same timeline as Andrew is.</p><p>And yet...</p><p>Why <em>isn't</em> he ready?</p><p>There should be no reason behind it.</p><p>"You're getting married," Aaron says finally, and he means for it to come out as a question, he really does. The tone just doesn't find its way. The statement rings loud between them, more of a test than anything. Like his brother will tell him it's all a joke or tell Aaron to wake up from whatever dream he's having.</p><p>Instead, Andrew stops mid-movement, the spoonful of cereal flopping messily back into the bowl. Aaron tries not to wince. Thankfully, Andrew no longer expects a bad reaction from him when it comes to Neil, his bored expression the same as ever. He watches Aaron carefully, tries to find the right buttons to press, before he settles on: "I am."</p><p>So simple, so direct. Like there's not an infinite amount of weight behind those words, years of strife and trust issues.</p><p>Aaron's fingers dig into the counter, itching for something to ground him. All it does is expose him, all his nerves on display.</p><p>In a way, this whole thing feels a little too much like Bee's office. Basic, stupid questions only posed with the intent to make Aaron realize something more about himself, to find out his own roadblock.</p><p>And here Andrew is, <em>participating</em>.</p><p>Aaron swallows the lump around his throat. "Why?"</p><p>
  <em>Tell me why. What made you realize you needed to?</em>
</p><p>Needed. Not wanted. Aaron doesn't make the distinction, can't grasp one.</p><p>Marriage has always been framed as a need to him. The obvious next step in a normal life, if all goes according to plan. Graduate, get a good job, a good education, get married, have kids...</p><p>Those last two have always felt so far away, and things he couldn't fit perfectly into his model life. Aaron wants to be as happy as other people, even though he can't stand them. Funny how that works. With all the shit he's been through, he's wanted to prove he could still achieve what everyone else could. A stable job, a healthy relationship, friends, family...</p><p>But the expectation of marriage and children has always been too much, and he's turned his nose up at them every chance he got. Society can't tell him what to do, what he needs.</p><p>Why was marriage such a need, when he's never seen a good example of it? All he had was his mother, alone and high off her ass. There was never anyone else, only drunk hookups he could hear through the walls and men who only saw his mother as a means to an end. Even Aaron's father, wherever he was, hadn't cared about her enough to stay.</p><p>And then there were all his classmates, with their cookie cutter homes and parents who did nothing but argue and squabble. Had they been in love once? Had they had what Aaron had with Katelyn, and then marriage ruined it all?</p><p>Aaron can't help but think it must be the case. Why would he do that to himself, to Katelyn?</p><p>"Why not?" Andrew responds, and Aaron flinches. But no, he reassures himself, he hadn't said it aloud. He scowls anyways; he's not in the mood for Andrew's flippancy. Andrew raises a brow at him, stirring the soggy remains of his cereal around.</p><p>Aaron seethes, and lets him give a little bit away. Hiding things from Andrew never got him far, he knows better now, but even as he acknowledges this, the words feel pathetic leaving his mouth.</p><p>"Because that stuff doesn't ever end well," he says, the basics of the battlefield in his head. It's true though. Why would Andrew, as protective and cautious as he is, risk this? Neil is so important to him, too important...Aaron swallows, projecting his beliefs back onto his brother. "That's what you think isn't it?"</p><p>Once, it was. Andrew would scoff at the idea of marriage, labeling it a fake happiness, nothing more than a requirement people thought they needed to fulfill. Aaron had been too stubborn to admit he felt the same.</p><p>Andrew hums, tapping the rim of his bowl with his spoon. Neil emerges out of the bedroom a few moments later, seemingly reads the room, and goes off to help Nicky rip out articles from vacation magazines. For the honeymoon, Aaron guesses, trying not to gag.</p><p>Andrew's eyes follow the striker all the way across the room, eyes full of something Aaron cannot name. It's too strong, too loud.</p><p>He wonders if he looks at Katelyn like that.</p><p>"I did," Andrew breathes out eventually, never taking his eyes off his boyfriend. Fiancé. "But this won't end."</p><p>The way he says it leaves no room for argument, and Aaron almost thinks that's the end of it. That would be true Andrew fashion, to leave him hanging with no real explanation other than...than what exactly? In Andrew's faith that he and Neil will be okay.</p><p>Faith Andrew never had before, and faith Aaron still struggles with.</p><p>It's not Katelyn's fault, it's his. She's everything, she deserves the world. Aaron doesn't want to be the thing that gets in the way of that, but he'd never stop her.</p><p>Aaron loves her too much.</p><p>Andrew's gaze slides back to him, squinting almost, appraising Aaron for all he's worth. Aaron wonders how much that is in Andrew's eyes. His twin sighs, and there's no way he can know exactly what Aaron is thinking, but his answer strikes all the pressure points. "I did it because I wanted to."</p><p>And that's that.</p><p>Aaron opens his mouth, and nothing comes out. Of course, he knows Andrew wants things. Everyone wants things. Aaron never truly believed all his protests otherwise.</p><p>But, he doesn't think he's ever heard his brother actually <em>say it</em>.</p><p>It feels an awful lot like '<em>figure out if it's what you want too.'</em></p><p>But it can't be that; Andrew's not in the business of taking up Aaron's problems on his back anymore. He's not going to guide Aaron through this, and he won't offer help unless asked.</p><p>This is all on Aaron.</p><p>And despite that, the feeling is warm, the knowledge that when he's ready to ask, Andrew will be there to answer.</p><p>
  <em>Alright, I'll do the work then.</em>
</p><p>It's all he can do to make sense of it.</p><p>Nodding, Andrew throws the last of his orange juice back before he hops off the barstool. As if sensing it, Neil turns around, bright and reassured. His ring gleams even in Nicky's cheap lamplight.</p><p>Andrew goes to him like he's a lighthouse in the dark, like he's done thousands of times before.</p><p>Like he'll continue to do, for years to come.</p><p>Aaron doesn't move from his spot until he's all alone, with no more clarity than before, but with the strength to start moving towards it.</p><p>--</p><p>But of course, Aaron still is subject to metaphorical relapses.</p><p>He can't help it; his mind tries to protect him from the things he doesn't want to think about, and this is no different. The urge to look away, to bury the complicated mess of feelings until they're barely a fleeting thought, is a hard habit to break.</p><p>While Andrew and Neil's engagement had been a powerful wake up call at the time, his brother isn't one for rushing, nor is he an open wedding planner by any means.</p><p>Eventually, talk of their impending marriage tapers off among the Foxes, overshadowed by games, exams, and life overall. And, like the coward he sometimes admits to being, Aaron takes it as a get out of jail card.</p><p>Andrew and Neil don't always wear their rings, they can't when they play. It's easy to pretend they never existed, for <em>Aaron</em> to pretend it's not something he has to talk to Katelyn about.</p><p>After all, what's the point in opening up a discussion if it's not important in the moment? It's not essential, not urgent.</p><p>But sometimes he'll catch a glimpse of the chain around his brother's neck, and wonders if the ring is there, and he has to grab a shovel to bury the thought all over again.</p><p>Honestly, therapy should've taught him better. But...he's afraid.</p><p>He can't even truly fathom how afraid, how fixated he is on this, until it's no longer something he can run from.</p><p>And isn't that a shitty way to put it? As if he could ever run from Katelyn, as if he would want to.</p><p>For Aaron, that's the worst part of it all.</p><p>Katelyn would hear him, she'd listen to every word free of judgement or spite. She would just...accept it, and they'd work through it together.</p><p>It should make him feel so light, so relieved, but all it brings is guilt.</p><p>He really has no excuse for being this way.</p><p>"It's so pretty, huh?" Katelyn's voice whispers, and Aaron blinks. He cranes his neck down to where she's resting her head on his shoulder, brown hair falling over his jacket like it always does. She does this so many times, his clothes smell like her shampoo.</p><p>Aaron swallows, overcome with her in that pathetic way he always is. He can tell she really means it; her voice has lost its cheery, put-on edge. It's wispy, awed by the view in front of them.</p><p>Reynolds outdid herself.</p><p>The lights of the Las Vegas skyline reflect back in his eyes, the mix of colors painting Katelyn's cheeks and clashing horribly with the orange Palmetto scrunchie in her hair. Aaron doesn't think he's ever been so high up; the suites Allison rented for them were 'the best money could buy' according to her.</p><p>Aaron doesn't doubt it.</p><p>He's not sure why he's thinking about weddings on the <em>Fox Family Vacation </em>(generously dubbed so by Nicky during the planning phases), but it had hit him out of nowhere. It doesn't feel right; he's in possibly the most distracting city in the country, and the thought had come out of nowhere. He drowns it out with the view, with Katelyn.</p><p>Aaron nudges her gently, smirk already forming on his face. There's glitter dusting her cheeks, stolen from Nicky, who insisted on <em>some</em> of them being festive. "Not as pretty as—"</p><p>Katelyn shoves him with a laugh, and appropriately, one of the flashing billboards across from their window turns red, bathing her in embarrassment.</p><p>"Cheeseball!" She quips, poking his side. He actually jumps; damned french tips. "Can't wait to tell <em>everyone</em>."</p><p>He's pretty sure they already know; he's not subtle, as much as he tries to be. Andrew's the only one to truly perfect that art, though he's been getting sloppier. Aaron thinks that might not be such a terrible thing for them. At the thought, Aaron looks over to the kitchen counter, where his brother is sitting with Neil standing between his legs.</p><p>As if he has room to talk, Aaron thinks it's one of Andrew's only opportunities to be taller.</p><p>Katelyn sighs again, staring out the ceiling to floor windows, and reminding Aaron of just how small he is. Aside from that...yikes.</p><p>Aaron doesn't even want to <em>see</em> the bill, he's happy to let Allison front the costs of this place. The windows are so clear he can see the faded freckles on his cheeks, and the rooms are even more impressive. The suites are joined together, decorated tastefully but conservatively in deep reds and browns. With a small smile, Aaron thinks a vampire would love this place.</p><p>The couches are big enough for all the rowdy Foxes to sink into if they see fit, and the beds are twice as big. The first thing Aaron had done upon arriving was claim one, hooking his arms around Katelyn's waist to pull her down in a mess of sheets and too many pillows.</p><p>He probably could've stayed there all weekend blissfully, but he knows it's not in the cards for them.</p><p>Aaron hears the arguing behind them get louder, a reminder they're not alone. He's not sure when that stopped being a problem, but the sight of the Foxes all together no longer makes him grimace. Maybe that's why he didn't fight the vacation idea.</p><p>According to Dan, they needed to all get together once a year to do something fun, especially with them all moving to different parts of the country. At the end of the year, he and Katelyn would be in the agonizing throes of medical school, and this...</p><p>This might all feel like a dream.</p><p>Nicky's travel bag lands on the couch, and he gets to work pulling out his laptop to subject the group to his itinerary.</p><p>"Okay all the travel blogs say we have to go to <em>this</em> restaurant—"</p><p>A chorus of groans answers, and a pillow flies (seemingly out of nowhere) to hit Nicky in the back of the head. Katelyn and Renee are the only ones with the decency to look excited for Nicky's suggestions. Renee takes a seat next to him, looking at the menu while Katelyn looks at Aaron expectantly.</p><p>He huffs out a laugh; she should know already. <em>You go, I follow</em>.</p><p>"As long as they have a bar," Dan calls from the armchair, Matt essentially sitting in her lap. Dan's not small or weak by any means, but to this day Aaron doesn't understand how Matt doesn't crush her when he does that.</p><p>Kevin perks his head up from where he's unpacking his luggages (yes, plural). "Are there any sports bars—"</p><p>"<em>No</em>."</p><p>Matt groans along with the choir. "C'mon man, I know you're not pro yet but my season was <em>brutal</em>. I don't even want to think about Exy."</p><p>Kevin looks like he can't even fathom this as Dan pats Matt's thigh. "There, there baby. We won't let Exy anywhere near you."</p><p>Matt flops all his weight onto her, and again, there's no way of telling if Dan's actually suffering under it. "I don't deserve you."</p><p>"I care more about the shopping," Allison sighs, inspecting her nails. Aaron's not sure why; they're clipped short, and arguably not in the best shape. He's no expert, but he's seen Katelyn's nails in various stages. Matt's not the only pro-player here, and Allison's season must've been just as grueling. "What do you got lined up for that Hemmick?"</p><p>Nicky's smile is downright evil and well...Aaron knows his cousin. "Oh don't you worry Reynolds, my list of stores is a two page word document. I don't fucking mess around."</p><p>"I knew there was a reason I've come to respect you."</p><p>Nicky upturns his head, haughty. "Damn right."</p><p>"Thank you for planning everything you two," Renee says with a smile, and in the next minute Nicky and Allison are melting. Predictable. They both hold their cheeks, overcome with Renee Syndrome.</p><p>Aaron has never fallen for it, but he knows it's genuine.</p><p>Then, Allison is smirking again, sliding her knowing look over to Andrew and Neil.</p><p>"Oh goalie," she calls, and Andrew is already glaring. She stopped calling him a monster long ago, with a few...firm pushes from Neil. She was all too happy to, once she learned Andrew hated being associated with Exy even more. Aaron personally loves the new name. "Don't act like you're not excited to play dress up with Neil. I know I am."</p><p>Neil's face pales, his gaze flitting to Andrew as if he'll dispute the claim. He does not. Neil groans, slouching further into Andrew. "<em>Allison</em>, why do you always do this? I have enough clothes."</p><p>The whole room makes a skeptical noise at that, and Neil huffs, defeated. "I hate you all."</p><p>Andrew reaches down to flick his nose, and it communicates 'suck it up' so clearly without words.</p><p>The room laughs, and even Aaron finds himself shaking his head. Because of course they know it's not true; hate hasn't existed in their group for a few years, he realizes, and...and what?</p><p>He's not sure how, not sure why, but he supposes he doesn't have to have the answers to those questions.</p><p>It's simply how it is, and he begrudgingly accepts how he's fallen into this...family. He grimaces at the word; Dobson would be so ecstatic with him, how he's come to redefine and morph the word without him realizing it.</p><p>And if he can do it with that...maybe he could do it with other things.</p><p>Before the fear from before can seize him, Katelyn's hand tightens in his while the bickering continues. Aaron's gaze snaps to the gentle expression on her face, eyes glistening in the low light. She looks out at the sea of degenerates she's also come to call family, even when Aaron refused to, and it's as if the vacation is already over in her eyes. The urge to comfort her is strong, the words on the tip of his tongue. <em>It won't end, it'll never end.</em> But he knows it's a lie.</p><p>But just because it ends one way, doesn't mean it stops forever.</p><p>"It really feels like...this is the last time you'll all be together," Katelyn whispers, as if the Foxes don't accept her as a part of the group even with her lack of issues. Katelyn loves Aaron, protects him, and that's enough for the Foxes. It's not everyday they find people willing to do that for people like them.</p><p>And Aaron doesn't know why he doesn't just kiss her, or stay silent. It's not something that needs a response, and he's sure Katelyn doesn't expect one from him, as emotionally constipated as he can be about his old team.</p><p>But the words come regardless, he almost can't help them.</p><p>"I don't think it will be," he says, low and careful. It gets swallowed up by the noise around him, bouncing off the walls of the bubble he and Katelyn form. "I can't get rid of these assholes."</p><p>He can't, and when he really thinks about it, it has been awhile since he's tried.</p><p>No point now, no need.</p><p>He's not sure it's a want.</p><p>He clears his throat after that, the realization rocking him a bit more than he'd care to admit. He acknowledges it, that no matter what changes, he will always be dragged on one of these vacations.</p><p>Katelyn blinks for a moment, but the grin that breaks out on her face almost knocks Aaron on his ass from how bright it is. She smiles so wide it must hurt, but she's clinging to him again, the pride radiating off her.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right," she says with a laugh, leaning down to nuzzle his cheek.</p><p>Her lips shine from the gloss on them (she hates lip gloss, but after catching Aaron's stare so many times it's no wonder she always wears it), but before he can swoop in to steal a kiss, Allison claps loudly in their direction.</p><p>They both jump, bubble popped.</p><p>"Okay lovebirds! As much as the hotel is nice, it's time to head out!" She chimes, heels clicking on the fancy tile by the door. Aaron still doesn't know how girls walk in those. "Time to go see the sights!"</p><p>"I always thought this was the real city that never sleeps," Neil comments, trailing at the back of the group with a hand in Andrew's sleeve. They pulled that story out of him on the flight; the one night Neil happened to pass through Las Vegas, he kept waiting for the quiet of night time to fall, for the people to diminish. It felt like some alternate dimension, where nothing ever closed and no one ever seemed tired. Leaving the next morning had been jarring, and he'd never even set foot on the strip.</p><p>The Foxes were going to change that.</p><p>Matt stretches, pulling Dan up effortlessly like he would a training weight. He's bad at fake glaring, but he tries. "<em>Neil</em>. As a New Yorker, I'm offended, and I'm scheduling our duel immediately."</p><p>Neil doesn't even look at him, but there's a smile in his voice. "Sunrise."</p><p>It's then Dan who quirks a brow at Kevin, who seems more than happy to be out the door. They're in the hallway, watching Kevin check for his wallet, when she asks: "Kevin what are you even going to do? You're not drinking."</p><p>A feat none of them ever thought possible. Kevin hasn't given up alcohol completely, but he's severely cut back. Aaron probably drinks more than he does now, and with all the videos of drunk-off-his-ass Kevin on their phones, it's a shock every time.</p><p>Never again will they see Kevin kill it to the Cha Cha Slide while holding a bottle of vodka. Sad times, but better for Kevin's life expectancy. They’re all too emotionally constipated to admit that they’re glad Kevin’s cut back.</p><p>Kevin throws an annoyed look over his shoulder. "That's not <em>all</em> there is to do here you know," he says, and the Foxes roll their eyes. Kevin is right, but it's what <em>most</em> of them came to do here.</p><p>Then Kevin has the nerve to look prideful off an Exy court, arms crossed like he still thinks he's the shit. Problem is, he has the money to back it up, and Aaron hates it. "Also Thea told me if I didn't come home with more money than I brought then she'd be disappointed."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Nicky speaks before Aaron has the chance. "I can't believe we've replaced alcoholic Kevin with gambler Kevin," he says dramatically, sequined top nearly blinding them all with his sharp movements. Matt and Dan are the only ones with the decency to wince at the blunt, borderline inappropriate words. "How's Andrew going to stop you?"</p><p>Andrew chimes in for the first time since they got off the plane, pausing where he's tying Neil's shoe. If it weren't for the carefully crafted blankness of his face, Aaron would say he looks downright offended. "He's not my responsibility anymore."</p><p>There's an implication there they can all understand well: Kevin is about to lose tons of money, with no one to stop him. It's just a matter of where and how fast.</p><p>Aaron looks around the sea of Foxes, and can already see them crunching the betting numbers at Kevin's expense. They're shameless about it, and Aaron couldn't be more baffled. Only idiots like them would bet in a city sustained by gambling.</p><p>Aaron writes up the prophecy in his head; they're all leaving this trip poorer than before. Katelyn giggles at Kevin's affronted sputtering; not even she's nice enough to hide it, and Aaron catches Renee hide a smile in her palm.</p><p>Aaron doesn't realize he's smirking until Kevin glares at him, but like hell does he stop.</p><p>"You'll all see," Kevin growls, marching to the elevator without them.</p><p>He makes sure not to hold it for them either, and at that point...</p><p>Well, then it's just war.</p><p>The Foxes yell after him, some choosing to either furiously press the elevator buttons (Nicky and Allison) or sprint down the stairs fueled by pure revenge (Dan and Matt). Katelyn continues giggling, and Aaron doesn't know why, but the wave of calm is welcome.</p><p>He looks behind him to where Andrew and Neil are leaning against the wall, lost in their own world. Aaron guesses he can't blame them.</p><p>The wave of calm only wavers when he sees Andrew pull out his engagement ring, slipping it on smoothly. He can wear it freely now, Aaron realizes. They're on vacation, no games to play, nothing to stop him from twirling it around his finger like he's prone to doing. Aaron might be imagining it, but he swears Andrew's shoulders relax just a bit, and Neil's eyes follow the movement like a moth to the flame.</p><p>Aaron's gut curls, and all the questions plaguing him from before rise up through the packed dirt. He needs to bury them again, but it's getting harder. Soon it will be impossible, and with Katelyn next to him...</p><p>She smiles up at him, shining at adoring in a way Aaron wouldn't give up for anything.</p><p>There's not a shovel in sight.</p><p>She pulls him into the elevator when it arrives, hand tight in his, and Aaron glances behind him one last time to catch the glint of silver.</p><p>When Andrew lifts his head to meet Aaron's gaze, Aaron makes sure to look away.</p><p>--</p><p>He's not sure if it's a trick of the city, but hours feel like minutes.</p><p>Aaron stares up at the darkness above him, cut up by planes and glimmering lights. There's no stars, but he's almost glad for it. His eyes are dry from the brightness which lines every railing, every step.</p><p>The night sky feels like a warm, infinite blanket, keeping him wrapped up in this moment where wistfulness and uncertainty play together. He's not sure what time it is, he just knows it's late, and yet there's no exhaustion.</p><p>There's no annoyance, no need to slip away. They're walking along the sidewalk, the Foxes arguing about what's the best place to drink, and Katelyn's been laughing at his side the entire night. She hasn't stopped smiling since they left the hotel, as the Foxes dragged them across casinos, shopping bags steadily growing as their luck did.</p><p>It can't be real, simply because they've never been lucky. He knows he won't get this a second time, a perfect Las Vegas trip, but he guesses he wouldn't want one anyways.</p><p>It would feel cheap to try and force the moments again, the sight of Katelyn jumping so high in the air after winning six hundred dollars on the machine Aaron was being bankrupted by.</p><p>She'd been so smug as she paid for dinner. She'll probably brag about it for years to come, and he hopes it's true. He ignores the shiver the thought of 'years to come' brings, a mix of anxiety and excitement.</p><p>Aaron looks ahead as Allison and Dan coordinate their next stops, like a game plan. Contrary to the original plans, the Foxes got a little too distracted by the sights and sounds of the city to get wasted. They're planning to make up for that.</p><p>Kevin did lose his money though.</p><p>"Aw cheer up Day," Allison coos at the pouting striker, counting the dollar bills in her hand. "You won someone money."</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>The Foxes laugh as Kevin starts to go over his step by step plan of winning it all back, and in true Kevin fashion, he's already acting like an expert. He has the preferred casinos mapped out, knows which machines are <em>obviously</em> more rigged than the others. Aaron buries his laugh in Katelyn's hair, and the smile lingers.</p><p>The whole time they've been walking, his brother's heavy footsteps have been a constant, an almost comfort. Aaron doesn't need his brother to watch out for him anymore, but the fact he does it anyways isn't something Aaron can ignore. Neil stays back too, always preferring to lurk and watch over the rest of them.</p><p>Though, Aaron's sure a small part of it is the privacy it gives the two of them, and he keeps his gaze forward most of the time in respect of that. If he were to look back, he's sure he'd see their hands tangled.</p><p>But at a certain point on their journey, the heavy press of combat boots to pavement stops. It's so apparent, Aaron flinches when the rhythm disappears, and he hears Neil make a small noise of surprise. Aaron's steps slow, and he turns his head.</p><p>"Hm?" Katelyn hums, following his gaze to Andrew. "Oh."</p><p>Andrew stops in front of a building, the red, gleaming bulbs reflecting back on his pale skin. Aaron can't identify all the emotions on his brother's face, but contemplation is definitely there. He tilts his head, hand tightening in Neil's. That's how Aaron knows he's truly distracted; he doesn't pull away, doesn't pay the rest of them any mind even as the other Foxes notice.</p><p>Andrew's throat bobs as he swallows, and...Aaron knows that next look. The smoothing out of Andrew's expression, the careful knit of his brows.</p><p>A decision, no going back. Aaron's hand tightens in Katelyn's instinctively, like his body knows before his eyes do.</p><p>He sees the moment Neil looks, his eyes widening, silhouette dyed pink. Finally, Aaron lets himself glance over to the sign above the building, and knows he'll most likely never be able to pick up that shovel again.</p><p>
  <em>I Can Hear the Bells! Wedding Chapel.</em>
</p><p>Aaron's stomach ties itself in knots.</p><p>It's the worst name Aaron's ever heard of, gaudy in its cursive font which he can barely make out. Three golden bells hang above it, twice as bright and not at all matching the small hearts dotted around them. The letters shine in bright pinks, with red vanity lights bordering the edges like it's trying too hard to seem famous. It's the farthest thing from a chapel; it's more of a giant house with a wide reception area, hotel rooms above it. Too pink, too <em>there</em>.</p><p>Too real.</p><p>It's also empty in a way nothing in Las Vegas should be. The door is swung open, held by one of the reception chairs and inviting them to the 'license service' desk. It's desolate, almost otherworldly. Aaron's not sure where it came from, but he'd put money on it appearing out of nowhere, a product of the fifth dimension. That, or he'd deliberately chosen to block it out.</p><p>The Nevada wind blows the jumble of bells hanging from the door, and the clang reminds Aaron more of a farm than a romantic venue. A shiver runs down his spine, and the darkness above is no longer comforting. It highlights this place like a beacon, buzzing with energy.</p><p>Katelyn is vibrating beside him, but not with expectation for them; it's selfless joy, and she glances excitedly back at Neil and the other Foxes.</p><p>Aaron can't take his eyes off Andrew for more than a few seconds though, following the lines in his forehead, waiting for the tension, the rationale to break through. But it doesn't.</p><p>Andrew turns back to Neil, his stare so accepting and <em>waiting</em>. Neil steps forward, as if they weren't already standing so close, and Andrew doesn't flinch away anymore. When had that changed, Aaron wonders. Had either of them noticed?</p><p>"Andrew?" Neil asks, eyes darting back to the sign with a hint of amusement. It's so against everything they are, showy and romantic.</p><p>Aaron is sure Andrew knows it, and can't fathom why Andrew would throw his pride out like that, but then he gets it.</p><p>It would do the job, at the end of the day. They'd be married, and the location wouldn't mean anything they didn't want it to mean...</p><p>In true Andrew fashion, it's efficient, and without the superficialness. Aaron brings a hand up to his throat to press the lump there, and wonders if he would feel the same. If he ever gets married...would it matter to him, to Katelyn?</p><p>If it meant being with her forever, he's not sure it would, but he can't help but heap those vain standards onto it anyways. The feelings are there again, running wild in his head, and he's powerless to stop them.</p><p>Even still, they're a secondary priority, which shocks even him. He's loath to admit it, but it's taken a while for him to think of his brother first, to be selfless and <em>give</em> in the same way. To care.</p><p>Right now, it's not about him. As much as he can feel the impending discussion in his head, he pushes it aside, can't think of doing anything different.</p><p>Because...Andrew—</p><p>His twin stares down at where his hand is joined with Neil's, huffing. "Yes or no?"</p><p>Because...Andrew is getting married.</p><p>Neil's answer is faster than his footwork. His face breaks out in a grin, pulling at his scars so much Aaron is almost worried. "Yes, <em>yes</em>."</p><p>"Shut up," Andrew says with a glare, retracting his hand to stalk down the cobblestone path to the chapel.</p><p>Neil's smile turns smug, and Andrew must feel it. That, or he's too weak to not turn back. When Andrew does, Neil's smugness is powerless, melting into an adoration Aaron's never seen before. "Hey, you asked."</p><p>And instead of flipping Neil off or scoffing, Andrew just extends his hand with a tired air of 'are you coming or not?'</p><p>As if Neil's answer wasn't clear.</p><p>It's then the spell over the rest of the Foxes is broken, and they move towards the two of them so fast they nearly bowl Aaron over. Their cheers make Neil flinch, and Aaron scoffs at the idiocy of his reluctant expression. There's no way Neil should've expected indifference, not when the Foxes have been so obsessed with his relationship with Andrew for years. Not to mention how much they value Neil's happiness.</p><p>Nicky is already close to crying right on the sidewalk.</p><p>"Hell yes, let's go!" Matt says, clapping Neil on the back so hard he almost goes down for the count. Matt knows better than to search for any reaction from Andrew, who stays a few feet away from the huddle. Even still, his hand twitches at his side, waiting for Neil to take it, <em>trusting</em> that he will.</p><p>Dan has Neil in a chokehold, that's how fierce her hug is, and it looks like Nicky and Allison are trying to cope furiously by pulling up wedding nonsense on their phones. Aaron has to wonder if Andrew took this into account when deciding today was the day.</p><p>By picking some random night to get married, he doesn't have to suffer through the wedding planner meltdowns.</p><p>"Full Vegas experience?" Renee says in Andrew's direction, amused smile fixed on her face. He gives her a bored look as they stare up at the gaudy lights. It's true; as far as these places are concerned Aaron can't help but think of trashy shotgun weddings, characteristic of a drunk mistake.</p><p>But his brother is careful, practiced, and <em>sure</em>. He's the opposite of what these places embody, and that's only part of the reason Aaron's mind is swimming. The idea of this marriage, something two people like Andrew and Neil <em>must've</em> planned and talked about for who knows how long, culminating in this unplanned, unrehearsed <em>thing</em> is—</p><p>It's nonsensical. Maybe that's why...that's why Aaron can't truly find anything wrong with it. His grip around Katelyn's hand softens, and she's so fixated she doesn't notice. Thank god; he's not sure what expression is on his face.</p><p>Because it all makes sense, in its chaos.</p><p>It's something Andrew and Neil <em>want</em>, and they've become the types to never delay what they want based on societal expectations.</p><p>At that moment, Aaron wants to ask Andrew thousands of questions, but he's sure he wouldn't be able to form one. It feels a lot like being submerged, with no desire to come up. It's fine underneath it all, even if he's lost in the dark, there's nothing hiding in it. He and his brother have waded through far worse, he knows.</p><p>If this had happened two years ago, Aaron would've been furious. How could Andrew marry Neil? That liar, that <em>asshole</em>. He'd tell Andrew it's a mistake, that Aaron refused to witness it, or be there in any way.</p><p>And now, he couldn't imagine his brother's life any other way.</p><p>He can't imagine himself not in it.</p><p>Aaron exhales shakily as Allison scrolls through her phone like it's about to die and she's got mere seconds remaining. "Hey, hold on, at least let me check the reviews for this place! You can't just up and go to some random—<em>hey</em>! Goalie! Neil"</p><p>But they aren't listening, because their answer is apparent enough: <em>we can, and we will</em>.</p><p>Neil's hand is only in Andrew's for a second before the Foxes are ushering him inside, because surely there has to be some process to this only Nicky and Allison can handle. Neil throws a fond, exasperated look back at Andrew, who lets it happen. They're depriving the Foxes of their wedding planning duties, so doing all the talking at the front desk is the least they can allow.</p><p>Before Neil is dragged off, Katelyn walks forward, forcing herself to not lunge for Neil right away. It's a product of time; Katelyn's awareness of boundaries is a small, unimportant thing to most people. Aaron knows it's everything. Katelyn smiles, eyes watery as she dares to look between Neil <em>and</em> Andrew. Aaron can't remember when that happened either, how comfortable she's gotten with both of them. "Are you guys really going to?"</p><p>When silence answers her, it's enough. She jumps a little, hand covering her mouth. "I'm so happy for you!" She says, even as she knows her opinion means nothing to them in the grand scheme of things. She's not so naive now; she knows them both in the ways that count. But Katelyn is still Katelyn, and she'll never sacrifice the way she is for anyone. If she wants to congratulate them, she's going to do it, their reaction be damned. Her arms extend in front of Neil, but she doesn't move more than that. "Can I?"</p><p>Neil huffs to himself, but maybe he's grown a little softer too. Aaron can trace the relief on his features, the familiar way he steps forward until her arms squeeze around him. She doesn't cling or linger more than she has to, but she's laughing in that breathy way Aaron loves, where she's so happy she can't believe it.</p><p>Then, she's joining the gaggle of Foxes in dragging Neil harshly up the path. Aaron winces at Katelyn's random shows of strength; he's pretty sure she almost dislocates Neil's shoulder. They're all talking over each other, pouring their excitement and suggestions onto the helpless striker. Neil even tries to give Andrew a look that screams 'help me,' but of course Andrew does no such thing, and the group disappears into the building just as Allison is trying to fix Neil's hair.</p><p>And then of course, it's just Aaron and Andrew.</p><p>He laughs, weak and mostly because he doesn't know what else to do. It always ends up like this, a test Aaron feels like he fails every time. It's like they're on this path together, and they have been for some time, and Aaron is supposed to pull his share of the weight. He's just never sure how.</p><p>Andrew is staring at him again in that way he does, where he's waiting for Aaron to get his shit together. Andrew can't help if he doesn't know, can't help if he's not asked.</p><p>But Aaron has his own roundabout way of finding out what he wants to know, and if he sounds like a prick, then it's a small price to pay. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, kicking at the cracked pavement. It's colder now, without Katelyn pressed beside him. "Seriously?"</p><p>Andrew quirks a brow, waiting for elaboration that won't come.</p><p>Aaron is asking <em>seriously</em> for...all of it. Seriously, now? Seriously, at all?</p><p>He gestures vaguely to the building, even when he means so much more. <em>Seriously, you really want this?</em></p><p>Because as much as the engagement was shocking enough, real enough, this is...it. This is where it becomes permanent, and unavoidable. And then, Aaron wonders if Andrew has always seen it like that. Neil is permanent, their relationship unavoidable.</p><p>Aaron just wants to know how Andrew <em>knows</em>, how he doesn't feel the pressure, the weight Aaron does about all this.</p><p>He could easily blame it on Andrew's lack of exposure to <em>any</em> kind of marriages or committed partnerships, good or bad, but that can't be true. All those foster homes...</p><p>He knows Andrew resented it for a long time; where did those feelings go? If he overcame them, how and why? Aaron can't imagine Neil bringing up the idea, the <em>want</em> of marriage. There was no need for Andrew to face this, to work towards this. They could've continued on as they always had, without it...</p><p>And if that's the case, Aaron has to acknowledge this for what it is. A desire, a want, with no purpose or reasoning behind it. Something Andrew's never allowed himself to have.</p><p>Andrew tilts his head, and there's no way he can know Aaron just answered his own question, but there's a calm about him which doesn't shy away from the vulnerability of it.</p><p>He lets Aaron assume whatever he wants essentially, because what Aaron thinks won't change Andrew's mind.</p><p>It cements it in Aaron's mind: this is his own problem, his own way of thinking he has to overcome, with Katelyn beside him. He's known this since the engagement, but he'd needed it reinforced.</p><p>Andrew is ahead of him in this, and for the first time, Aaron is happy for him.</p><p>He's happy Andrew gets to have this.</p><p>"It doesn't matter where," Andrew answers eventually, his gaze turning to the ring on his finger. "It will be the same."</p><p>And Aaron hears the meaning there, despite all the indifference Andrew tries to inject into it. Andrew doesn't mean it will be uneventful, or unimportant.</p><p>It will mean a lot, regardless. No matter how they do this or where they are, Andrew will get to marry Neil.</p><p>And well, maybe that's all this night has to be about.</p><p>"Yeah, you're right." Aaron's smile is minuscule, barely there, but Andrew glares at him anyways. Dick.</p><p>He shakes his head, taking his first step towards the sorry excuse for a chapel, and gestures for Andrew to follow him. He wants to be in the lead, at least for a moment. "Let's get you down that aisle," he says, just to be an asshole, and Andrew flips him off. Aaron can't stop himself from laughing, for real this time.</p><p>The words sound so out of character, so unbelievable. But as Andrew's steps hurry to overtake him, always in search of Neil, Aaron knows there's no other direction Andrew could've gone in from the start.</p><p>That, to Aaron, is irrefutable.</p><p>--</p><p>Apparently, the ceremony room has three options for decor, none of them even remotely close to something that matches Andrew and Neil's particular aesthetics.</p><p>But...there are options, at least.</p><p>The decorations are plain, and the colors basic as far as weddings go; lots of creams, peach, <em>pink</em>. In Aaron's opinion, the options just add to the put-upon haze of the place; it's trying too hard, drowning everything in these joyful colors. Aaron supposes in most cases, the overkill is more than welcome.</p><p>A way to make an anxious, rushed decision feel like something grand.</p><p>He doesn't think it succeeds, but this isn't a normal situation.</p><p>Aaron can tell by the owners' faces...this level of involvement is not common, nor is the look of absolute adoration Neil gives Andrew when they leave to get their marriage application at the courthouse. It's as if they have the singular 'oh' moment at the same time.</p><p>This is real; they're in the presence of permanence.</p><p>Aaron doesn't understand why Andrew wouldn't simply go to the courthouse and be done with it; it's simpler, private, without all this frilly nonsense. Though, seeing Katelyn smile at him as she sorts through old decorations makes it clear.</p><p>He assumes this is mostly Neil's doing, a gift to his Foxes. And boy, do they take it. With Andrew and Neil gone, it gives the Foxes free reign to tear apart the fake chapel.</p><p>Aaron hears a crash as Matt begins to drag out the excess chairs, running around like he's a real wedding planner with a reputation on the line.</p><p>Aaron doesn't suppress his eye roll at all the drama.</p><p>There's hardly any variety in the fake flowers, or the optional adornments, but the Foxes have at it. It's their only way to have some say in how this wedding plays out, so Allison pays a little extra for the owners to look the other way as she tears apart cloth and reties the swatches of peach and pink. Eventually, the drapes begin to resemble something slightly classier, though still on the trashy spectrum.</p><p>Aaron doesn't waste the breath telling them all how little Andrew and Neil will care, he's sure they know. They're doing this regardless, because...how can they not?</p><p>They even have Aaron sorting through the bin of bouquets to tie against the chairs. He holds two up to Katelyn, torn between the yellow and blue, to which she says:<em> 'I think Andrew will prefer the blue, they match Neil's eyes.'</em></p><p>And it's so gross, how right she probably is. But, he still dutifully ties the set of nine (surely once a set of ten) bouquets to the chairs and the podium. It's lacking, and Aaron starts to think about how many more he would need to make it look perfect before he realizes what the hell he's doing and stops.</p><p>"Well, I think this is as good as it'll get," Allison says with a shake of her head and a rueful smile. She's standing in the middle of the aisle, surrounded by the thousands of LED candles and pink mood lighting, but there's something wistful about her. Her mini skirt barely covers the tops of her thighs, the Barbie pink blinding, but it's all washed away by the fondness on her face. Allison Reynolds shouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, but she's staring at the tackiness like there's nowhere she'd rather be. "Neil...that little bastard."</p><p>Matt and Dan are already getting sniffly, meanwhile Nicky's impending sobs are a ticking time bomb. Aaron is sure once the officiant so much as breathes, he'll be crying all over this dingy carpet. For now, he's just staring into the far wall, the heart studded wallpaper faded but still charming in a way Aaron can't believe he's admitting. Renee is smiling serenely, conversing with the owners for last minute preparations the rest of them surely overlooked.</p><p>It's quiet, the quietest it's been all night. Aaron forgot it was possible for them all to shut up like this.</p><p>Eventually, it's Kevin who breaks it. It's his first time speaking since the determination set in; he'd been setting the candles in just the right spots, sneaking orange flowers where he could despite Allison's rants. Aaron expected him to complain, or not help at all.</p><p>But then, he guesses Kevin would do anything for his first real pair of friends.</p><p>"No," he says, calling all their attention. He shrugs, like it's obvious. "It's perfect."</p><p>And no one, with all their sharpness and fighting instincts, has a word to say against it.</p><p>--</p><p>The Foxes do a remarkable job of keeping it together once Andrew and Neil come back; they take their seats, jittery excitement pressed down and contained with zip ties inside them as Andrew and Neil join the officiant at the podium. The two seats in the front are occupied by Allison's and Dan's phones, each one facetiming Wymack, Abby, and Dobson.</p><p>Abby nearly started crying immediately while Wymack's jaw clenched so hard Aaron thought it might snap off and fly into the screen. He supposes he can't blame them; none of them assumed they'd be a part of this moment. Aaron <em>himself</em> was convinced he wouldn't be present for this, but here they all are, watching Andrew and Neil get fucking <em>married</em>.</p><p>Okay, so he's not as over it as he thought, but he's only a person.</p><p>The proud energy radiating from Dobson's screen is enough to make him dizzy, and he can't hear the officiant's words as she gets through the rehearsed, copy/paste spiel.</p><p>The Foxes listen regardless, even though Andrew and Neil probably aren't. They're too busy staring at each other, and there's a few times where Neil involuntarily starts to lean forward only for Andrew to gently push him back.</p><p>Aaron's not sure how anyone can even watch them; there's always been something about their relationship that's felt secret, shrouded, entirely by their choice. Aaron's always adhered to that, though the root cause has changed. It's no longer from disgust or denial.</p><p>He...respects the choice. It's been years since Aaron's disregarded Andrew's wants; it's jarring how he's so aware of them now. Caring about his brother's thoughts and feelings is <em>normal</em>, and yet sometimes he's so thrown by it he's not sure what to do.</p><p>Aaron can't help but wonder how Andrew is feeling right now; is he nervous? Excited? Is his heart racing?</p><p>For Aaron, it's mostly anxiety that spikes through him, though not the kind from before. As bad as it sounds, he's just not used to things in life going <em>well </em>for either of them. He's sure Andrew isn't either; Aaron wonders if those protective instincts are going haywire. The need to speed through this so it can't be snatched away. Aaron wants to tell him it won't be; even if his anxiety is no better, he wants Andrew to know it's okay right then.</p><p>The fact they're here at all is proof enough of that. Seeing Andrew standing up there is a shock to his system. They're here, Andrew is <em>doing</em> this...</p><p>All Aaron can say for sure is whatever else is going on in his head, there's not a trace of regret in Andrew's features.</p><p>The things Aaron <em>can't</em> see in Andrew's face are crystal clear for Neil, who extends a hand in Andrew's direction long before he's asked to. Andrew takes Neil's wrist in his hand as the officiant speaks, slowly gliding his fingers along the veins until their fingers intertwine.</p><p>The subtle movement, as well as Andrew's easy response to it, has Nicky inhaling sharply behind him.</p><p>Oh boy, Aaron's not sure how long the rest of them will last, but he doesn't have to wait long for the answer. By the time they reach the vows, the Foxes' restraint goes out the pink stained glass window.</p><p>Nicky starts blowing his nose, and Aaron jumps because<em> fucking christ</em> Nicky is <em>right</em> behind him. The rest of the Foxes are equally stricken with their emotions, though in their different ways. Kevin just looks constipated, but Aaron's sure that's a good sign.</p><p>Katelyn nudges Aaron excitedly, as if to say this is her favorite part.</p><p>The officiant signals for Andrew to exchange his vows, and when Nicky blows his nose again, Andrew's eye twitches. It's the first <em>loud</em> display of emotion from him all night, and Aaron suppresses a laugh. For the first time since the ceremony began, Andrew drags his gaze over the rest of them slowly, as if daring them to make another sound while he gets through this.</p><p>And well...it's a sight, the two of them dressed in street clothes, jet lag apparent, but no less...present. Ready.</p><p>Neil hides his laugh as Andrew sighs, so done with the lot of them, because it's futile. The Foxes can't mind their business to save their lives. Renee raises a hand from her seat in the front, a conductor over the mess of heavy breathing and whispers.</p><p>A silent command; <em>listen</em>.</p><p>When Andrew does speak, the words come out in quiet Russian. Renee's smile is blinding, like she wouldn't expect anything different, and Neil's face...it's unreadable.</p><p>No—this look...it reminds Aaron a lot of when Neil came back, after Baltimore, bandaged up but still so...relieved. Home.</p><p>Neil leans into the words, meant just for him. The officiant blanches, caught off guard by the sudden language switch, and she looks to the rest of them for clarification. Her fake cheeriness falls when she sees them all grinning, a sea of amusement and fondness, at Andrew's choice.</p><p>Aaron feels instantly silly for leaning forward, for waiting to see how much Andrew would let himself give away in front of other people. Aaron could never picture the traditional vows, the superficial promises or cute stories. The reality is, he'll probably never know what Andrew is telling Neil, voice so soft and lulling, and that's alright. He sinks back into his seat as Katelyn sighs against him, like she can understand every word anyways.</p><p>Because honestly, they don't have to understand the words to know they're full of nothing but the truth.</p><p>To think Andrew could ever speak this way...</p><p>Aaron fully intends to tease him later, just a bit.</p><p>Andrew pulls the string of Neil's hoodie when it's his turn, pulling it til it's stretched taught. Neil follows Andrew's lead with his vows; the language somehow sounds more natural on his tongue. Neil's always been the language buff, but Andrew doesn't seem to mind the difference between them. He's fixated on Neil, glaring every now and again when it seems Neil says something particularly raw. And no one else may speak Russian, but they know Neil, they know when he's feeling a lot. The rest of the Foxes' have those looks on their faces, like they're going to cocoon Neil in blankets and make a circle with him in the center all over again.</p><p>Aaron's hand tightens in Katelyn's as Neil speaks, so stubborn in his promises. Towards the end, Neil's voice starts to crumble along with his expression, tripping over the last few words until they're nothing but whispers.</p><p>Andrew has a death grip on the back of his neck after that, and as if to prove it to the world, Andrew sends them off in English.</p><p>"No more running," he says, forehead pressed against Neil's. To others it might sound borderline insulting, or threatening, but from Andrew it's purely—well, a <em>vow</em>. Neil won't ever need to run again.</p><p>Neil smiles, nodding hard. "Not from you," he breathes, and that's the last of Andrew's restraint too. Aaron can count on one hand the amount of times he's seen them kiss, that's how rare it is. But in this split second, Andrew throws out his need for privacy.</p><p>They crash into each other, the kiss searing, trying to make sure they feel the vows down through their lungs. It again catches the officiant off guard as she tries to rush through the last of her points, giving up and declaring them married and beloved.</p><p>Not the worst touch, in Aaron's opinion, and he wonders whose idea it was.</p><p>Nicky finally bursts into hysteria, crying all over the already water-stained carpet. However this time, neither Neil nor Andrew notice a second of it. Andrew kisses Neil one last time after he pulls away, chaste and almost scolding, like he's telling Neil to be patient.</p><p>The mask is back after that, but Aaron realizes with some satisfaction that it doesn't matter. Andrew just gave them all enough ammo for a lifetime.</p><p>"It's great, isn't it?" Katelyn whispers, and Aaron somehow hears her over the Foxes' loud cheers. Aaron looks down at her, her blue eyes tired but bright all the same. The indent from his jacket's side zipper is pressed into her face, and he squashes the urge to trace it. Aaron tilts his head and she giggles, looking back as Andrew and Neil avoid eye contact at all costs. "You must be so relieved for him. To see him here now, after everything that happened to you both."</p><p>A darkness coats her voice, memories of the trial sailing through them. Not only that, but the mistakes, the confrontations. They've all gone through a lot, and Aaron doesn't want her to count herself short. Later, he'll make sure she knows.</p><p>She played a part in this road they traveled.</p><p>Overcome with how right she is, Aaron swallows the sadness away. It's not hard, when his heart is burning with contentment which would've been so unachievable prior.</p><p>His problems aren't gone, they'll never be. Even as he sits here, <em>happy</em> for Andrew, Aaron knows he has a lot more difficult conversations to have with himself. With Katelyn.</p><p>Andrew would know all too well about those pieces of their lives, things so tainted and twisted by the past. Even before they met, they'd been lost in the woods, clawing to try and get out with no actual hope of doing so.</p><p>But they did. They're here.</p><p>Aaron breathes in the scent of Katelyn's hair, the mint shampoo, and thinks that's enough to give him the strength to face the rest of the world's bullshit.</p><p>He looks at Andrew, who catches his gaze and slowly nods, hand tight in Neil's.</p><p>Yes, more than enough.</p><p>"Yeah...I am," Aaron whispers, smiling down at his girlfriend. For the first time, his stomach twists at the word, and he starts to think it's getting to be too small for what they have. And if that's not some progress, he's not sure what is. "I am."</p><p>Katelyn beams, rising when the rest of them stand, and Neil has to drag Andrew to make him do the customary walk back down the shoddy aisle. Katelyn laughs, clapping. "They deserved this. I hope they're happy, forever."</p><p>And she means it, she says it despite how Andrew feels about the word, probably in spite of it. Aaron loves that she does.</p><p>"Mm..." Aaron nods, agreeing, and admits: "But, that was already a given."</p><p>Trying to deny it at this point would be...stupid, frankly. Really fucking stupid. His brother is too whipped.</p><p>That's what Aaron goes with. Katelyn only gapes at him for a moment before her arms are around him, nearly bowling him over the rows of chairs like pins. Her feet are off the floor, and Aaron supports all her weight.</p><p>He won't ever admit it, but...he <em>might</em> just like being shorter.</p><p>Katelyn smirks, as if reading his mind. "Aaron?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I love you," she says, with a shake of her head, and Aaron blushes up to his ears. It's absurd, how she still manages to do this to him, and how he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>"I love you too," he answers, and their kiss is brief. The night is still young in terms of Vegas-time, and the rest of the Foxes are following after Andrew and Neil with talks about which bars are more likely to give newlyweds free alcohol.</p><p>So really, there's a lot to do, even though Aaron is sure his brother and Neil will disappear at some point, and none of them will say anything about it.</p><p>That's how it should be.</p><p>With Katelyn's hand in his, he leads them out to join the wedding party, and the ghost of a smile doesn't leave his face until the early hours of the morning.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second update! Thank you everyone for the response on chapter one, all the thoughtful comments made me so happy ; ; I'm excited to share the rest of this fic with you all! Not as long of an update this time but that's because I realized the 3rd part is massive so my apologies in advance pft</p>
<p>Once again thank you to <a href="https://autumnalpalmetto.tumblr.com/">autumnalpalmetto</a> for her amazing art at the end of this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that he believes all good things come to an end. In fact, as much as he hates to throw out his old teenage angst, his old views have been proven wrong time and time again. Life is full of waves, and whether or not he’s being pulled under or coasting on the crest can only be determined in the moment. Even still, he always seems to come back up for air eventually.</p>
<p>They're at the Columbia house a few weekends later when Aaron finally brings it up. It hardly seems like the appropriate time to have a conversation like this; him and Katelyn are alone, enjoying a weekend away from everything as the school year begins to wind down. It’s starting to hit them, and Aaron still isn’t used to lots of change.</p>
<p>Even when it’s good.</p>
<p>So he whisked them away, knowing if anyone could coax him into it, it would be Katelyn. It only took a chance game of Mario Party to win the house from Andrew for the weekend.</p>
<p>Aaron smiles at the memory, but it doesn’t last. It’s shaky at best and probably looks like he’s holding back puke. He’s never good at doing this, bringing things up, only good at recognizing when he has to. He’s lucky Katelyn hasn’t noticed yet. She’s walking around the house in Aaron’s shirt and a ratty pair of underwear. There’s holes in the side where it slips down her hips, so unlike the lace she used to wear when they first started going out. Still, Aaron sticks his fingers in the holes and tugs all the same. She keeps readjusting her hair, some of it overlapping the perfect side part from the day before, knots which have yet to be brushed out.</p>
<p>He’s not the perfect picture either, and he’s glad. He’s so glad. As stupid as it is, his untamed bedhead and oily skin give him the push he needs. He’s already at his most vulnerable with her, not just in looks. She’s seen far worse than this, he can tell her anything.</p>
<p>He can do this.</p>
<p>Aaron nearly feels bad, breaking this calm they’ve built over the past twenty four hours, but he’s never been one for doing things at the right place or time. Katelyn had accepted that about him, long ago.</p>
<p>Okay, if he wants to do this it should be clear, confident.</p>
<p>"Katelyn," he tests, and oh, maybe he should've tested it in private first. The word comes out weak, weighed down with exhaustion and a vulnerability Katelyn will most certainly detect from him.</p>
<p>She's perceptive, but what's usually a blessing now sets him on edge. His little croak causes her to freeze, grip tightening on the spatula she was using to scrape off her second attempt at eggs. She's getting better at cooking, despite his preference for ordering out. She'd insisted, since it was something nice to do together. Breakfast is edible most days, and she's far better than him at this point.</p>
<p>Right now though, the burnt smell is more nauseating than endearing.</p>
<p>Katelyn looks over at him slowly, blue eyes losing some of the tiredness. They're sharper now, reading him like a proof to be solved. Calmly, she puts down the frying pan before bridging some of the distance. She pauses just a few feet from him, hand curled in a fist on the counter.</p>
<p>Wanting to reach out, but waiting until he's okay with it. Sad to say as much as he craves her touch, he won't get through this if he gets it.</p>
<p>Her brow furrows in worry, uncaring that the stove is still on or that she has yet to clean up the yolk on the counter. "Yes?"</p>
<p>It's cute, how her voice changes, like she's coaxing a wounded animal. He's never been offended by that. Harsh voices...he's not so good with them.</p>
<p>And the past few months of thought race through his head, the past few years. Rings, proposals, all the expectations around them which make him sick to his stomach seem to bubble up to the surface. Ages of him never wanting this, now forming into a ball of uncertainty brought on by his adoration. He's not sure he can ever be okay with it, the idea of marriage, but she deserves to know that.</p>
<p>In case.</p>
<p>In case...</p>
<p>Aaron steels himself, closing his eyes. "How...do you..." He pauses, tries again, and Katelyn ventures a step closer.</p>
<p>"Aaron," she whispers, smile gentle despite the concern. "It's just me."</p>
<p>
  <em>You don't have to be scared.</em>
</p>
<p>He's not scared of her, only the prospect of letting her down. In that split second though, he really sees her, open and waiting. He nods to himself, and word vomits. "Would you be upset if we never got married?"</p>
<p>He stutters over the last word, and that's the weird phenomenon about speaking aloud. Once you do, it sounds so much lamer than it is internally, when it's wringing his intestines like ropes.</p>
<p>Katelyn's mouth forms that cute little 'oh' but he can barely enjoy it; she must've been expecting something worse, because her shoulders do lose a bit of tension, but her eyes flash with that alertness only reserved for him.</p>
<p>He feels like he's already messed up.</p>
<p>It's the coward's way of forming the question, he thinks, putting it on her, expecting the bad reaction without explaining anything. But it's out there at least, he needed it to be <em>out there</em>.</p>
<p>She stares at him for a long time, working through it in that patient, calculating way no one expects of her. It's not just about the answer now, but of posing the questions and observations they both need to figure it out.</p>
<p>After a few agonizing seconds, she dares to take a step forward. "What brought this on?"</p>
<p>Yeah, he expected that. She likes finding the roots of the problem, and he was fully prepared to blame Andrew and Neil, but now he's not so sure.</p>
<p>"A lot, nothing," he fumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't know."</p>
<p>She nods, like it makes perfect sense. Maybe it does. Aaron has always had these reservations about marriage, his brother only expedited their resurfacing.</p>
<p>"Was it Andrew and Neil?" She guesses, tone gentle and eyes searching the dirty floor. She’s replaying the wedding, he knows it, probably guilty for having not noticed then. But it's far from her fault, he wants to tell her. As much as he's made her part of his worries, he's never felt pressured or neglected in this.</p>
<p>"They might've had something to do with it, yeah," he says with a laugh, his mind traveling all the way back to that first morning, with Andrew fiddling with his engagement ring like it would disappear. "It's just...seeing Andrew wanting something like that made me think about it, and now..."</p>
<p>
  <em>Now I don't know what to feel. How do you feel? What do you want?</em>
</p>
<p>Katelyn, despite her concern, smiles fondly. It's been years, but Aaron doesn't realize how close he and his brother are. Katelyn does though, she's been there through every step, to the point where Aaron happily wants to walk down the same path as Andrew, because it's become a good path.</p>
<p>But they can diverge, every once in a while. Aaron thought he understood that, but—</p>
<p>"And you don't want to?" Katelyn asks, and when Aaron blinks, she sighs so fondly it pierces his heart. "Get married."</p>
<p>Why does she still look at him that way when saying it? It's ridiculous isn't it? This fear of his, it should be easy to put aside. It really is just paper, it's just a few hours of his time and a ring and...</p>
<p>Aaron shakes his head, grappling at too many loose ends. "Maybe not...I...I don't <em>know</em>," he growls, frustrated beyond all belief. "I don't exactly have the best view of it."</p>
<p>He spits it out, like he can blame anyone but himself. It does leave him a bit bitter though. Had it not been for all the shitty adults in his life, he could've had the normal he craved.</p>
<p>That's assuming he didn't fuck up on his own, all over again.</p>
<p>But Katelyn's voice is a weird remedy to those thoughts, pushing them away as if they weren't thorns and vines wrapped around his head. She makes the clutter more manageable, since he knows there's no getting rid of it completely.</p>
<p>She doesn't even view it as upkeep, like he does.</p>
<p>Katelyn nods, still giving him that smile. She moves to put the pan in the sink, grabbing the nearest coupons for the diner down the road. "Okay," she says, so sure and steady. "Then...we don't have to."</p>
<p>The response stops him like a blow to the chest only because out of all the ones he (poorly) prepared for, it was either so far down the list he didn’t bother, or nonexistent.</p>
<p>Aaron’s mouth hangs open and for a miserable moment, he’s a child again, with no voice and no life experience. He only has the ability to stand there and watch the world go on around him, not sure how to intervene or break through the wall of his own fear.</p>
<p>Because no, that can’t be right.</p>
<p>But Katelyn is not always so accommodating, and for his own good. He likes it better that way, to be able to sort things out on his own, so as much as he knows it’s probably killing her inside to see him so adrift, he appreciates the way she keeps her focus on the coupon book. The paper does that annoying thing where it catches her nails, the scraping unbearable. That, along with her words circling in his head, is enough of a push.</p>
<p>
  <em>We don’t have to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We don’t have to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We don’t have to. </em>
</p>
<p>"It's not that simple," he says, broken up and cast the same way an old fishing line is. It starts confident as it curves, but ultimately deflates and sinks at the end.</p>
<p>Katelyn puts down the coupons, bookmarking one of the pages. Then, she turns, face scrunched up in an emotion Aaron can’t place. He might call it pity at first, but he knows better. This is Katelyn, hating how much Aaron is being eaten up inside by this. "Why not?"</p>
<p>She tries to make it sound confident, stern, but she’s not always so strong. It’s a clipped whisper, at best. Aaron sighs, leaning against the counter with his head in his hands.</p>
<p>"Katelyn—”</p>
<p><em>"Aaron." </em>She shoots back, before a guilty look crosses her features. It’s silent for a bit, then she’s picking at her nails, and he hates when she’s nervous enough to do that. "Can I ask something too?"</p>
<p>Aaron nods, because of course she can. He tried to make this a discussion from the start, but he failed. His first instinct is to say he’s used to that, but lately that’s not the case. He’s been stronger, better. He knows Katelyn thinks the same.</p>
<p>"Why do you think I want this?" She asks, unsure. It takes him aback, struggling with the explanation.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, it’s—</em>
</p>
<p>He knows the words aren’t convincing as soon as they’re tumbling out of his mouth, and he doesn’t take his eyes off her blue ones, so pained. "It's what...people are supposed to want," he fumbles. Ugh, he hates this. How else is he supposed to say it? It’s what nice, down to earth people from good homes and good families want, it’s what he never had the chance to want but wants <em>for</em> her. He wants her to be so happy. "I just love you and—"</p>
<p>He cuts himself off last minute, hand gripping his own neck. His voice is small, it pains even him, but there’s not much else he can do. "I want to give you everything.”</p>
<p>It’s then Katelyn can no longer keep her distance. With arms wrapped tight around herself, she invades his space and he’s so weak, because it’s a relief to have her in his arms, warm and comfortable like a heated blanket.</p>
<p>"That goes both ways you know," she says when she pulls back, and it’s supposed to be a jab but it’s so weighed down she doesn’t even smile. His grip on her tightens, and she reaches up to squeeze his shoulders. "Aaron...I'd be happy to marry you, but it doesn't change anything. Do you really think it changed anything for your brother?"</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>The answer is instantaneous in his head, it almost startles him. He never thought Andrew and Neil would get married, for reasons similar to his own hang-ups and just their general air of being contrary. Yet, he still knew deep down they’d always be together. It was just…the truth, he could see it, by then everyone could.</p>
<p>Katelyn assumes the answer correctly, taking Aaron’s hands in hers with a new desperation, like she can bleed all her thoughts over to him, so he can understand. With each word, she emphasizes with a squeeze, with a nudge, a simple sway of their hands.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be with you, <em>forever</em>," Katelyn says, laughing shakily. She closes her eyes, and Aaron can relate. He’s never not searching for a way to say things better, to communicate exactly what he needs to. He holds his breath. "I don't care what other people say, or what they think. If they don't take it seriously thirty or forty years from now just because we don't have a slip of paper, that's their problem."</p>
<p>Aaron's lungs burn, and he's hit with a lot of things. It's instinct for someone like him to deny words like that, to think of reasons they're not true. Katelyn's parents, their future—</p>
<p>"I don't need it," she interrupts, cutting off that train of thought. Already, Aaron can feel the walls he tries to keep up slowly crumbling, unable to fortify in the face of this feeling. He trusts her, no matter how much he wants to cling to those insecurities, Katelyn pushes back each time. She laughs, shrugging in the way that says she spends far too much time with Neil. "Is the idea of wearing a giant white dress for one day and eating too much cake appealing? Well yeah, but if I really want to I can do that whenever."</p>
<p>She says it so confidently he can't help but smile. And it's true; should everything go according to plan, she'll have the means to do whatever she wants. Whatever they want...</p>
<p>That's important to Katelyn, he realizes. That they both have a say. And what Aaron wants is—</p>
<p>As if reading his mind, Katelyn's features soften, leaning back against the counter. "Babe...right now, does the idea of getting married make you feel <em>bad</em>?"</p>
<p>There's not a trace of offense or hurt laced into the question, but Aaron is quick to refute it anyways. He opens his mouth, but Katelyn cuts him off with a stern look. "Don't think about the fact that it would be with <em>me</em>, I'm not talking about that and you know it."</p>
<p>
  <em>'It's just about you. I already gave you my answer.'</em>
</p>
<p>She doesn't mind either way, and she's not just saying that. Aaron knows she never would, but he's still not quite sure what to do with it, how to pick it apart, but she doesn't give him the chance with this.</p>
<p>Her words are a forceful nudge, begging for the truth he can't escape from. "So?"</p>
<p>Aaron startles, but it does the trick. He's never been so grateful for word vomit. "<em>Yes</em>," he breathes out, and it's such a relief he nearly feels like sitting down. His stomach curls but he pushes past it, like all the terrible feelings over the past few weeks are being purged in one go. "Yes. It makes me feel <em>terrible</em>."</p>
<p>It shouldn't feel so good to say but it <em>does</em>. He'd spent enough years in therapy to not be surprised, but now that he's had a taste, the relapse comes in the form of sincerity.</p>
<p>He turns around, pacing to the edge of the room before coming back, hands moving like Kevin's during an Exy lecture. <em>God</em>. "All my life I've only ever seen marriage destroy people. Fucking...even with my mom, it's not like she could ever make it work!" Aaron laughs then, humorless. "She could never make anything work. And fuck—I know that it doesn't make sense! And that it's not true for everyone, but I'll never be used to having good luck, to having so much I <em>want</em>."</p>
<p>He grabs Katelyn's hands again, lacing their fingers together tight enough to cut off blood flow. "And I <em>want</em> you, more than anything. If there's a chance marriage could ruin that..."</p>
<p>He wants it to stay <em>far</em> away from him, as far away as possible.</p>
<p>It's an irrational fear, but it's a real one and it's his to own up to.</p>
<p>He looks up at her, and expects the insinuation of their bond being so flimsy to offend her, but she hardly reacts beyond a smile.</p>
<p>It's like that satisfied relief...the feeling that comes when you finally hear what you've been waiting for. Katelyn nods along with his words, and maybe he doesn't have to always get it, because she's there to explain it to him with a soft touch against his cheek.</p>
<p>"And why would I want something that makes you feel that way?" She asks, and Aaron's throat is so closed up at this point. He doesn't cry, but he thinks this feeling is more comparable to cardiac arrest than a sob.</p>
<p>"If it makes you nervous, even a little, then I don't want it anywhere near me," she says, echoing his thoughts enough to jolt Aaron back a step. She follows, and what was once breathing room is now space she's not willing to give up. She needs him to hear her, the fierceness in her eyes unmistakable. "Are you happy, the way we are?"</p>
<p>Aaron replies instantly. "Yes," he says, and his muscles relax enough to finally allow him a smile. "Minus the budget."</p>
<p>Katelyn winces. Medical school debts will not be pretty, but they have the grades and the tenacity.</p>
<p>"But we can fix that," she reassures, kissing his forehead. "Why change anything else? Why rush it? You can think about it all you want, and who knows, maybe one day you'll feel differently. But you don't have to. I'll be here, no matter what, okay?"</p>
<p>The question is close to pleading; Katelyn knows better than anyone, after all her time with the notorious Foxes, that calming or loving words can only fix so much in the moment. They are a salve over a fresh wound, the start of a much needed healing process. It's still raw and frayed at the edges, Aaron wishes it were as simple as stitching it up.</p>
<p>But it isn't, and it's alright.</p>
<p>He's quiet for a long time, and he watches her nibble on her lower lip. He reaches out instinctively to pull at it with his thumb, soothing the red flesh. No more of that.</p>
<p>"Aaron?" She asks when he doesn't move, a small prod that makes his smile grow.</p>
<p>He's not alright, not all the way, but he nods because he will be. Perhaps that's all that matters. Nothing in his life, in his mind, has ever been fixed right away. He's just become a lot better and taking the first steps to make it so.</p>
<p>Aaron sighs, the tension expelling out of his shoulders. "Yes, okay," he whispers, and doesn't hide the hesitation. "Just...come here."</p>
<p>And as much as he wants to believe the words and communication are the best medicine ultimately, it doesn't mean he'll deny the need for a hug either.</p>
<p>Katelyn's smile is brilliant then, just the way he likes it, and her arms wrap around him again. They still both smell a bit too much like unwashed sheets and burnt breakfast, but it's so familiar Aaron melts into it. She's warm, so warm he feels his muscles growing heavy.</p>
<p>He wants to stay this way forever, and in a way, he will.</p>
<p>Marriage or no marriage.</p>
<p>"God, you're so tense!" Katelyn laughs, pulling back a moment later. Then her expression crumbles again, the guilt so stark and pinched he wants to smooth out her brow with his hands. "How long have you been—I'm sorry I didn't notice."</p>
<p>It's his turn to kiss her, pecking her cheek softly. "No, I wasn't ready to tell you," he admits, letting the last waves of nausea wash away. "I'm sorry, too."</p>
<p>Katelyn clamps down on the argument probably burning through her veins, and Aaron is reminded again of the minute difference between her and a certain other redhead. Katelyn brings a manicured nail up to her chin, tapping thoughtfully. "You know, I get that everyone sees us as the perfect couple—"</p>
<p>"Which we are."</p>
<p>"Oh absolutely," she waves that off, because <em>duh</em>. "But we can still go at our own pace."</p>
<p>Aaron smirks, and as cliche as it is, he feels his face heating up. He's not sure what to do with this girl sometimes, she's both the best and most disastrous thing to happen to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, to be known.</em>
</p>
<p>"And fuck everyone who says anything about it," Katelyn adds, and Aaron's blush only grows.</p>
<p>Katelyn is rarely one to curse or throw hands, but when she does...</p>
<p>Oh boy.</p>
<p>"Katelyn!" He sputters, twirling her so she's pressed back against the counter. It's a mess, with remnants of Andrew and Neil's private weekend still evident from the diner coupons and ice cream ads strewn about. They trade weekends at the house on the second weekend of every month.</p>
<p>"I mean it!"</p>
<p>"I know," he says with a laugh. Oh, does he know. Katelyn doesn't lie to him, and she means everything she says. Lord help any grad school students who try to bring the topic of marriage up with them in the future. For a moment, Aaron's smile falls, but it returns shortly after. He's not naive. There will be a lot of those moments, a product of the society and traditions he resents. There will always be questions about why they haven't tied the knot, about why they won't have kids, and some days they'll make him feel worse than others. But...</p>
<p>He breathes her in. "I can't say all my worries are going to stop, and I can't say I'll always be okay with people asking about it but, I believe you."</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>From the way Katelyn's eyes widen, he knows that's all she ultimately wanted to accomplish. As long as he trusts in her and gets that trust in return, he's pretty sure he can brave everything.</p>
<p>And if some days he can't, well, she'll probably be okay with beating someone with his old Exy stick.</p>
<p>Katelyn jumps into his arms, kissing him slow and sweet. As her mouth opens for him, he feels the edges of her mouth tilt up.</p>
<p>"Can't believe Andrew's wedding caused this," Katelyn teases when she pulls back, a smug smile working its way onto her face. "You know I'm pretty sure he just wanted another reason to buy Neil pretty jewelry, right?"</p>
<p>He's not sure what it is, the fact he just got done pouring his soul out, or the fact the thought is so ridiculous and most likely true, but Aaron can't stop laughing all the way to the diner.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>That was college, and Aaron had been so delusional to think anything from that time was set in stone. Regardless, Katelyn stayed a constant throughout the years, and if he blinks, he’s back in the living room of the house he’ll never return to.</p>
<p>Or, maybe that’s just his long hospital hours finally getting to him.</p>
<p>They don't even turn on the light.</p>
<p>Aaron's head hits the pillow at the same time Katelyn faceplants into their bed, groaning low in her throat. Their cheap mattress jumps, the old springs aching under their combined weight. He doesn't care. He's slept in worse places, and after a thirty hour hospital shift, even their bargain mattress is heavenly.</p>
<p>Aaron sighs as he hears the occasional car rush by outside. Their walls are thin, their room even smaller in the dark of the early morning. In the back of his mind, Aaron imagines he's in a movie. The scenes at night are always bathed in blues and purples, and he wonders if that's how everything looks right then. Underwater, splashed with midnight and whatever light happens to make it through to blur the palette.</p>
<p>It makes him drowsier, just thinking about it.</p>
<p>They weren't naive in college; they knew the realities of medical school and even residency, the tedious hours and grueling night schedules. Call shifts, no sleep, cheap meals...</p>
<p>Experience was a wake up call they both needed, no amount of research could've prepared them. And that's <em>them</em>; with their high grades and recommendations, their willingness to struggle and work hard.</p>
<p>They're still pooped.</p>
<p>But, like every time things get tough, Aaron reminds himself it'll all be worth it. When they can live a nice life and spoil each other, he'll be grateful for every hour he put in and every time he had to penny pinch.</p>
<p>He's a Fox, he thinks, unable to roll his tired eyes. He doesn't know how to quit.</p>
<p>For a moment though, he lets himself curse his stupid pro-athlete brother, who's already swimming in luxury.</p>
<p>It's therapeutic, he tells himself, though Andrew has hinted several times that Aaron can ask him for help whenever he needs it.</p>
<p>Jerk.</p>
<p>The warmth settles over him as Aaron peeks at his girlfriend, and she's in no better state. He finds comfort in the unruliness of her usually styled hair, half falling out of its bun. He smiles, weak and not as lasting as he wants it to be. Not because he doesn't feel light, but he had to talk to patients and colleagues all day. His face can't bend to his will anymore.</p>
<p>It's not often they get shifts that line up, but he's relieved about it today. Even if he's exhausted, even if he can barely move, Katelyn's weight next to him provides the solidarity that keeps him going.</p>
<p>At least until the next shift.</p>
<p>Katelyn whines as she shifts to the side, throwing off her shoes with two dramatic kicks. Cheerleader moves never truly leave, he guesses. The shoes hit the far wall of their bedroom with a thud, adding to the gray scuffs on the white paint. When they move out of this shitty one bedroom, they're going to have to paint over that section. Knowing this, he still doesn't stop her from doing it.</p>
<p>Aaron grunts in response, specks of light floating in his field of vision as it tries to adjust. He's not sure why he's still bothering, his body is on the cusp of a complete twelve hour shutdown and he can't wait.</p>
<p>He turns his head to glare as a strip of moonlight slices their faces in half, but he's too lazy to close the blinds. Half delirious, he reaches out until he touches her hand, smiling when his fingertips meet cold metal.</p>
<p>Despite their late night drive home, during which Aaron had to blare music in the car at ridiculous volumes to keep them both awake, Katelyn still found the brain power to put her bracelet back on. It's routine for her to take it off before each shift, gently wrapping it away in her bag until she can wear it again.</p>
<p>It shouldn't make Aaron feel so flustered, not after all these years, but it makes him feel like a nineteen year old again, taking his cheerleader out after his Exy games. He gave that to her after a win, back when Andrew didn't know, back before...everything.</p>
<p>Missing his own token, he reaches into his pocket for his bracelet, clipping it on.</p>
<p>Katelyn hums, jumping a little at the coolness on her wrist. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"For what?" Aaron asks, amusement curling in his chest. Katelyn is so cute when she's sleepy. Her voice drops a few notes, groggy and deep.</p>
<p>"I don't know, everything? For being you? For not ripping Weight a new one," Katelyn says, and Aaron's glad he doesn't have the strength to rant. Weight can't hold a candle to Katelyn when it comes to helping patients, yet he still tries to undermine everyone's decisions and insight, especially hers.</p>
<p>How he made it this far, Aaron's not sure.</p>
<p>"You're way better than him," he grumbles childishly, and Katelyn giggles. She knows. They both shift until their hands are laced more firmly, squinting at each other's faces in the dark.</p>
<p>Something swims in the back of Aaron's mind that he can't place, but it's steady and far from intrusive. A gentle nudge.</p>
<p>"Only two more years," Katelyn whispers, and Aaron groans as loud as a dying animal despite Katelyn's laugh. "Aw c'mon, it hasn't been so bad. It's gone by pretty fast..."</p>
<p>Well, at least that's true. Their last year at Palmetto was over four years ago; they're real adults now, though it doesn't feel like it. They pay bills and rent and have to put up with annoying people at work. On top of all that, they have to be <em>civil</em>.</p>
<p>Aaron almost misses Exy, because it was acceptable to be violent when someone was being a dick. Now he just has to write a heavily worded email.</p>
<p>But, he supposes working towards his goal is better than final exams, shitty dorms, and cheap food. And when it's over...when he's a real doctor...</p>
<p>"Then we can go somewhere new for fellowship...and then..." Katelyn babbles, and Aaron sighs.</p>
<p>"Wherever we want," he finishes, letting the dream surround him like a cast, keeping him safe and protecting his healing wounds. He works hard, but he's had to work harder, and he has Katelyn now to understand every frustration that comes with the grueling ladder to the top.</p>
<p>He briefly wonders if that's why Andrew followed Neil into the pros, though he's not a big fan of the sport. It's fulfilling, doing something you're good at with someone you love next to you. It's a solidarity that's hard to find, not that Andrew and Neil needed something additional to keep them close.</p>
<p>God, this is what happens when he misses out on sleep. He starts missing his stupid family, even thinking <em>nice</em> thoughts about them. Unacceptable.</p>
<p>As if reading his mind, Katelyn huffs. "Want to go live where Neil and Andrew are?"</p>
<p>Aaron has enough energy to glare. "Don't joke like that."</p>
<p>If only his younger self could see him now. When he was a freshman in college, he wanted nothing more than to get as far away from Andrew as possible, to be free of him once and for all. Now, he can't find any hesitation to work at a hospital in his city. At least that way he could go to games...</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh god. Stop.</em>
</p>
<p>"We can torture Neil with traditional family dinners," Katelyn dangles in front of him, and Aaron will admit that sounds fun. They would just need to learn to cook first.</p>
<p>"What's traditional about all our takeout boxes on the counter?" He asks, and Katelyn winces.</p>
<p>"Shhh," she says, knowing they haven't cleaned the kitchen in over a week. They haven't been home long enough to justify it. It's either cleaning or sleeping. The winner is obvious. "See though, we're <em>planning</em>, so we're closer than we think."</p>
<p>"Always the optimist."</p>
<p>"Someone has to be."</p>
<p>And she's right.</p>
<p>He knows in the past, Katelyn tried to tone down that side of her around the Foxes, seeing it as her own naivety in the face of people who had simply gone through a lot more in life than her. But Aaron never liked that, he always encouraged the brighter outlook in the face of all the shit in his life.</p>
<p>"I didn't say it was bad," he emphasizes. Ultimately, he <em>needs</em> an optimist, because he has a real problem with hope. To this day, despite all he's grown and improved on, the first instinct is to worry and assume nothing will come to fruition. He knows it must be the same for his brother, they just handle it better now.</p>
<p>But it's there.</p>
<p>Katelyn though...with her positivity and determination to power through, no matter how bleak something appears; it helps Aaron do the same.</p>
<p>Neil's just too stubborn to let Andrew lose. Stupid guard dog.</p>
<p>"Two years...as long as you're here I can do it," Aaron breathes out, too tired to hold back anything, not that he has much reason to these days. Two years and they can move, wrap up the rest of their training and then they'll be free. They'll have earned their place.</p>
<p>When he puts it like that, none of it seems that bad.</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>The nudge from before makes sense.</p>
<p>In an instant he can see his future in a way he's never bothered to flesh out before, because he focuses on the little details instead of the big. Picking out bathroom rugs for their house, figuring out where to hang things up on the walls, spending late Sunday nights doing a budget because at that point it'll be more of a habit than necessity. Falling asleep like this...every night...whether exhausted, upset, or lighter than air.</p>
<p>He'll have Katelyn, and nothing will be able to ruin that. He firmly believes that now, set in stone in their shitty little apartment doused in blue. This is forever, eternal? His brain can't be too poetic.</p>
<p>But he wonders how he ever could've been so afraid, that something as stupid as tradition and society could taint what's he's so carefully made for himself, and for the person he loves.</p>
<p>Katelyn is always right, even years and years later.</p>
<p>The anxiety he expects his brain to produce isn't there, no nausea, nothing. All his mind offers him is <em>hey, wouldn't it be nice to say 'my wife' instead of girlfriend when the neighbors ask weird questions?</em></p>
<p>And for the first time, he answers yes. He's tired, but he knows that's not the reason the decision doesn't feel so dire. Funny how the older he gets, some views no longer hold the weight they used to. He doesn't think that's a problem.</p>
<p>Aaron squints up at the ceiling before turning his head, Katelyn's eyes struggling to stay open and meet his.</p>
<p>"Hey Kate," he breathes, muscles melting into the bedding.</p>
<p>"Mhm?"</p>
<p>"Marry me?" He asks, like he's asking what they want for dinner. It's light and sweet on his tongue, and his heart does kick up a little, but it's the <em>excitement</em> of it.</p>
<p>Marrying Katelyn. It sounds amazing just for the fun of it, because honestly it makes no difference beyond the sheet of paper. But the day itself, the planning, the stupid giddiness of it...</p>
<p>He never focused on those things before, and he waits with held breath as she processes the words. They don't sit heavily in the room or feel tense, more like a floating feather between them waiting for the next direction to be sent in.</p>
<p>Katelyn's eyes widen once she grasps that he's serious, that this isn't a dream. She shoots up, but sways a little from the abruptness. "W—really?"</p>
<p>"Yes really," Aaron says with a hum. Katelyn still hasn't let go of him, and her grip is life threatening. Good thing her patient handling is softer. "I want to."</p>
<p>
  <em>I want this, just me. I don't want it for any other reason than it makes me fucking happy.</em>
</p>
<p>So really, now it's all her. Does she want it?</p>
<p>He's not concerned with her answer; yes or no, it makes no difference. At the end of it, he won't lose this. They'll still go on with their life as planned, towards the future they want.</p>
<p>Katelyn looks down at him, sees the tired affection so apparent on his face, and huffs in disbelief. Ah but she's so easy to read, the corners of her eyes are already tearing up.</p>
<p>"Why now?" She whispers, unsure of what else to say, and Aaron watches her blue eyes get shinier by the second. "I mean not that I don't want to but...are you sure? Do you feel okay about it?"</p>
<p>It's at that point he sits up, wincing at his body's protest. He pulls her hand to his chest, holding it there like it makes any difference. For so many years he wished he could just make her <em>feel</em> what he does, and she'd get everything in one of those instant movie moments. Mind reader. But it doesn't work that way and never has, so he'll gladly say it.</p>
<p>"I feel more than okay," he reassures, firm as he can be in this moment. It's a relief to hear it from his own mouth. He doesn't want her doubt or uncertainty, and she's good about trusting him when he makes his confidence clear. He's given her a lot of reasons to question this subject, and he's grateful for it. It's not something that was ever a walk in the park for him. But now, he can safely say he's putting it to rest. "<em>You</em> make me feel okay. Nothing I do with you can be ruined, not by marriage, not by anyone. I want to do it because...it'll be fun. It'll make us happy."</p>
<p>Just them, their troublesome wedding guests, and too much food. Introducing her as his wife...saying it to such an excess she'll get sick of it.</p>
<p>Well, probably not but, he'll try.</p>
<p>It's not a remedy, or even a resolution. It'll just be a good day, a good <em>thing</em>. He's no longer against forming as many fond memories as he can to look back on when he's old and even more of an asshole than he already is. And it'll be nice anyways, making his brother buy Katelyn an expensive gift because it's her special day.</p>
<p>The list in Aaron's mind is already forming while Katelyn hiccups, holding in her joy and emotion. He can't have that though; she's always there for him, and it goes both ways.</p>
<p>Aaron smiles, cupping her face in his hands. He smoothes over some of the falling tears with his thumb and watches her grin surpass all the exhaustion. "So, will you marry me?"</p>
<p>He hopes it sounds suave, but it probably doesn't, but he's beyond the days where he tried so hard to make her belief he was something he clearly was not.</p>
<p>She is the same; his cute, peppy cheerleader ended up being a force of nature, fierce and loyal, with all her own flaws wrapped up for him to see.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>," Katelyn cries out with a squeal, and he's sorry for their neighbors, but Aaron could care less in the moment. Not that he could stop her if he tried. Katelyn's cheeks are completely damp when she hugs him, and he squeezes her tight enough for their breathing to stutter. Katelyn laughs, giddy with the feeling, and pulls back as much as Aaron will allow. So not much. "Yes!"</p>
<p>Aaron trembles a bit despite all his big talk, because part of him will always be weak to her, not to mention bad with processing his feelings. But this...this is contentment. Anticipation. Relief.</p>
<p>It's a cocktail he dubs 'cloud nine' in his head and gladly consumes, letting himself feel every part of each.</p>
<p>Katelyn pulls back sniffling, kissing the corner of his mouth due to bad aim. It's fitting, for all their fumbling, and they don't have the energy to do much else besides share lazy kisses and laugh in each other's mouths.</p>
<p>Aaron didn't expect a flood of energy or the power of love to wake him up, and it doesn't. He's bone tired and sore, but oh so loved, so <em>warm</em>. He pulls Katelyn away from him eventually, smoothing his hands up her arms. Her hair is still a tangled mess and her pajamas are the old ones he bought her over four years ago, holes and all. Not the most picturesque proposal, but neither of them care for images.</p>
<p>Then, something less important occurs to him.</p>
<p>Looking around, he groans. "Ugh, I don't have a ring so..."</p>
<p>Thinking fast, he pulls the old string from his sweat pants and ties a half assed knot around Katelyn's finger, much to her amusement. It's not secure, and falls off a second later, pathetically falling onto their comforter. If Katelyn were more awake, she'd probably be on the floor with laughter.</p>
<p>"How fitting," she giggles, raising her hand to Aaron's face. She jingles her charm bracelet proudly. "But I think we can just use these for now."</p>
<p>She clinks her bracelet against his, and he has to agree. They got them for each other long before Aaron even entertained the idea of marriage, before he started thinking about how much he hated, how unsure it made him feel. Yet, they've always been a sign of their care for one another, so he supposes they can stand in for now. Pre-rings.</p>
<p>In a way, they're almost more meaningful than any marriage proposal.</p>
<p>Reading his mind, Katelyn grins, kissing his hand. Aaron stares at their tangled hands, their matching jewelry, and can't help but say: "Yeah, these are my favorites."</p>
<p>That opinion probably won't change.</p>
<p>"We can buy rings later," Katelyn yawns after a moment, and she bumps her head against his before tackling him back into bed. Aaron yelps lightly, but his whole body sags into the mattress. Ah...amazing. Katelyn dutifully moves their limbs around, unwilling to be apart after all that's happened, but determined to rest. His hand finds her hip, and she fits into his chest. "After we fucking <em>sleep</em>."</p>
<p>"God, deal," he groans, not even having the energy to cherish the rare curse from her. He'll gush about it internally later. Much later.</p>
<p>Soon the silence settles, bringing back the sounds of lone cars rushing outside and gusts of wind. It's all blue, drowsy, dream worthy.</p>
<p>But it's his life, and it can only get better from here.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, morning...whatever," Katelyn says, and as the room settles into a new calm, she tacks on a small whisper. "<em>Fiancé</em>."</p>
<p>He can't do more than kiss her temple softly, and soon Aaron falls asleep with that word running a loop in his head.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated! &lt;3 See you next week ;) </p>
<p>Also man sometimes I'm like *sigh* I love Katelyn so much, hopefully you can tell lmaoooo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s time! I’m so excited to share the last part of this fic, and also a bit sad bc idk there’s always that feeling after you get done working on something for a long time, but I’ll save all that sap for the ending note ; ; </p>
<p>Anyways, once again big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves">EmeraldWaves</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquills/pseuds/nightquills">nightquills</a> for cheering me on throughout this writing process, and <a href="https://autumnalpalmetto.tumblr.com/">autumnalpalmetto</a> for her beautiful art featured in the last few chapters! I also want to give an extra shoutout to nightquills for the cartier jewelry idea in this chapter ;)</p>
<p>Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron is not naive enough to not expect roadblocks leading up the wedding, but the main one is not exactly traditional.</p>
<p>Don't get Aaron wrong, nothing could ruin this feeling. In the weeks since getting engaged, even with all the shitty episodes at work, long hours, and tedious training, he's had an extra lightness in his step that can only be attributed to Katelyn.</p>
<p>When they do occasionally pass in the halls, they hold up their hands where their matching rings will be, giddy with it all over again. Stupid, and Aaron wouldn't trade it for anything.</p>
<p>But, life is full of obstacles, he's no stranger to that.</p>
<p>Still, he refuses to dwell on this new problem...</p>
<p>"No mama, no reason," Katelyn sighs into the phone. Aaron's not sure if she's always been this good of a liar or if it's something he can blame on Neil again. He likes doing that, but in this case he's more than grateful for the other man's influence. Katelyn's voice is smooth and relaxed, a direct contrast to the way she's pulling harshly at the thread of her sweater. It's ruined, and this is just the dinner invitation.</p>
<p>The dinner where they have to tell Katelyn's parents about their upcoming wedding, and open up an entire can of worms Aaron has barely managed to keep shut. Katelyn laughs into the phone, a little forced. "I just thought it would be nice to have you guys over for dinner!"</p>
<p>There's a long pause where Katelyn's smile twitches in irritation, and Aaron winces from where he's leaning against the dining table. He'll bet more than anything he was just brought into the conversation.</p>
<p>"Yes, Mother," Katelyn says, dropping any kind of affection her tone held previously. Aaron hates to admit it, but as bad as he feels for her, it sends a little thrill through him. "I'm still dating Aaron...fine, thanks...we're great actually!"</p>
<p>Aaron grimaces, turning to face the wall. It offers no comfort, but he sees the last five years in the cracked plaster. He's told Katelyn time and again there's no need to defend him, he knows it's hard for her to stand up to her traditional parents. He can see it; she's constantly torn between snapping at them and being the good daughter she was raised to be. He'll never get it, how could he? Even when he had a mother, he can't say he respected her as much as he feared her. Though, he imagines it's similar for Katelyn in a way. She loves them no doubt, but there's a sense of obligation there too, constantly at war with her need to be her own person.</p>
<p>They did a lot for her, he knows. As much as he tries to tell her she doesn't owe them anything, it's hard to get past those big tuition bills. That's why despite their arguments, Katelyn made a vow to pay them back.</p>
<p>This probably will make that difficult. What could be offered in return for this betrayal?</p>
<p>Aaron rolls his eyes at his own dramatics.</p>
<p>Separating that sense of obligation from Katelyn's true feelings will never be easy, no matter how much it makes Andrew or Neil roll their eyes when she tries to make excuses. Andrew bluntly tells Katelyn every damn time that her parents should fuck off if they're so against Aaron.</p>
<p>Thing is...they weren't <em>always</em> against him. He'd made a good impression the first two or three times he'd met them, regardless of his surly nature and lack of traditional values. He'd been courteous, polite. Thing is, it's really hard for anyone to dispute how much he adores Katelyn, and it shows.</p>
<p>He's proud of that.</p>
<p>But somewhere along the way, when they found out about the blood on his hands, the drugs that once ran through his veins, his brother...</p>
<p>That one still pisses him off, and he's glad his brother is successful enough that Katelyn's parents can be bitter about it. What did they know about Aaron's family?</p>
<p>But yeah. It doesn't look good on paper, not next to someone as clean and free of baggage as Katelyn.</p>
<p>Despite all that, Aaron thinks the biggest offense has always been his desire to not have children. It wasn't only <em>his</em> want of course, Katelyn had just as much say, but it didn't matter.</p>
<p>Aaron already had so much about him that made her parents wary, it was easy to pin that on him too. He's poisoning their baby's mind with thoughts of an unfulfilled, child-free life.</p>
<p>That'll probably come up at the dinner too, he realizes, and nearly bangs his head on the wall.</p>
<p>He hears her hum into the phone, a new exhaustion on her face. Maybe they'd already brought it up. Great.</p>
<p>Luckily, Katelyn doesn't have to uselessly sing his praises for very long. It all falls on deaf ears anyways.</p>
<p>"Sure, see you then," Katelyn says, throwing her phone on the table as soon as the line is disconnected. She groans, and Aaron is at her side soon after, threading his fingers in her hair.</p>
<p>A pleasant shiver runs through him at how confident he feels. Sure, he's plenty annoyed, and not looking forward to the dinner at all. The dread slowly builds, coupled with his worry for her and her ability to handle her parents' blatant disapproval head on.</p>
<p>But a small, teensy tiny part of him loves knowing that no matter what her parents say, no matter how big of a bitch fit they have...</p>
<p>He's marrying Katelyn.</p>
<p>Katelyn eventually turns her head, huffing a humorless laugh as she gives Aaron a begrudging look. He already knows what it means. As much as she wanted to be able to handle this herself, having a back-up is something they always strive for.</p>
<p>"I think we're going to need to resort to the plan," Katelyn says, pushing herself up from the table.</p>
<p>Aaron already feels the weight of his phone in his pocket, heavy. The ghost of a dial tone echoes in their house. However, with the feeling comes a lapse in the dread. It’s still there, but it’s being held back, leashed somehow.</p>
<p>Who knew Andrew’s presence would eventually become such a comfort?</p>
<p>"I think you're right," Aaron admits, and part of him is more than relieved despite the need for him to think up an excuse so he doesn’t sound totally pathetic. Andrew will probably be able to tell anyways. "I'll call him."</p>
<p>He does his best to act frustrated by it, but Katelyn’s smug smile tells him he’s failed. Her hands reach up to pinch at his cheeks, patting them once for good measure before she walks away.</p>
<p>"Don't act so pouty, I know you miss him,” she says on her way out of the kitchen, and Aaron glares after her.</p>
<p>"Not listening!” He calls, and as per tradition, she screams back at him.</p>
<p>"Tell him I said hi!"</p>
<p>Oh yeah, because Andrew will love that. He almost says as much, but he can’t talk when he’s grinning so wide.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>It’s Aaron who should’ve taken lying lessons from Josten. He needs them the most.</p>
<p>"You...want Exy tickets?" Andrew’s cold deadpan drifts through the phone, slow and stripping Aaron of all his confidence.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeesh. Yeah, way to go. Who’s gonna believe that?</em>
</p>
<p>"Y-yeah," he tries anyways, because he’s nothing but committed to seeing his fuck-ups all the way through. Aaron paces the hallway, grip tight on his cellphone. He can hear the ruffling of sheets on his brother’s end of the line, along with Josten’s soft snores. Aaron prays he’s not on speaker. "It's been so long since I've seen a game, it might be nice to fly over and catch one of yours!"</p>
<p>Ugh. Way too enthusiastic. Aaron never liked Exy <em>that</em> much.</p>
<p>There’s a pause, twice as long as any normal one, and Aaron’s positive his brother is doing it on purpose just to torture him. Aaron refuses to break it.</p>
<p>Just because they both know he’s full of shit doesn’t mean he’s going to come out and say it. Therapy can’t improve something like this. He doesn’t think it’s their past that makes it hard for Aaron to just admit he needs Andrew’s help and wants to see him.</p>
<p>It’s how siblings are.</p>
<p>"Uh huh," Andrew drawls eventually, tone assessing. Then, there’s movement, and finally a sigh.</p>
<p>Aaron hears the ding of his bank app, followed by the shameful sound of someone sending him an email. Hanging his head, Aaron opens it, and what do you know…</p>
<p>Plane tickets, all paid for.</p>
<p>Busted.</p>
<p>"Your flight is Thursday," Andrew says, effectively done with the conversation. “We’re not going to a fucking Exy game. Stop being dumb."</p>
<p>"I'm—"</p>
<p>But the line disconnects before he can even attempt to save his pride. Guess there really was no chance of that. Regardless of how infuriating his twin can be, Aaron can't help but feel warmth settle deep in his chest as he reviews the details of his ticket.</p>
<p>
  <em>Love you too, asshole.</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>When Neil opens the door for Aaron, he's got his signature cheeky little grin on his face. Fucking bastard. Aaron's barely one knock in before the door flies open, a testament to Neil's excitement and need for something to poke and annoy.</p>
<p>Like a fly.</p>
<p>Aaron's glare is immediate, but not at all as loathing as it used to be. He actually calls Neil now, like to <em>talk</em> and shit. Without Andrew being a requirement or topic.</p>
<p>Weird.</p>
<p>Given that, he was wondering when Neil would start to make fun of him. The striker can sniff out a lie in an instant, but he'd acted oblivious over the phone a few days ago when he and Aaron were discussing one of Aaron's trashy supervisors.</p>
<p>Guess he just wanted to wait for Aaron's arrival.</p>
<p>The redhead calls over his shoulder, holding the door open for Aaron's shameful entrance, and he sees two tails scurry quickly in the direction of the bedroom. Katelyn hadn’t questioned taking a weekend trip to see Andrew and Neil, but Aaron had sneakily left her to sleep off the jetlag in the hotel. He’s now regretting that.</p>
<p>"Andrew, Exy's number 1 fan is here!"</p>
<p>"About time," his brother's voice drifts from the bedroom, but Aaron swears he can hear the laughter in it.</p>
<p>He hates them both. Only the cats, who seldom approach Aaron at all, are allowed to remain.</p>
<p>"Very funny," Aaron mumbles, rolling in his suitcase.</p>
<p>Even as he curses them, it's easy to make himself at home in his brother's apartment. He flops down on the fancy, oversized armchair, and sinks deep into the cushions. He catalogues all the furniture and the stylistic changes, an internal competition he always has. When he and Katelyn are rich, their house will be <em>way</em> nicer.</p>
<p>Though, he'll give his brother credit. He has a cool setup, complete with framed posters and Neil's excessive Exy memorabilia.</p>
<p>On the nearest coffee table, there's custom coasters Allison made them, each with pictures of the Foxes and Palmetto inside.</p>
<p>Neil would be that person.</p>
<p>Even still, Aaron finds himself picking one up; it's the team picture. None of them are really smiling aside from Dan and Matt, intimidating and contrary to the end, and that fact in itself makes an unwelcome warmth unfurl in Aaron's chest.</p>
<p>It doesn't feel like it's been that long, but so much has changed from his second year of college.</p>
<p>The fact he's so at home in this apartment, with Neil across from him on the couch and Andrew in the next room, is proof enough of that. When he was twenty, he'd already been thinking about the day he'd never see Andrew again, or wishing Neil had never cursed their lives.</p>
<p>Now here he is, because he needs them. Because he trusts them.</p>
<p>As anxious as he is, little realizations like that make him feel like his current problems are going to turn out okay, no matter how bumpy the road might be. Perhaps Katelyn's optimism rubbed off on him just a tad.</p>
<p>Aaron fiddles with his engagement ring, knowing things are about to change again, for the better.</p>
<p>Neil catches the movement, his smile smug. He already knew about the engagement, Katelyn called him the next day, once they were coherent, to talk his ear off about how she wanted a rustic wedding. Farmland, small guest list, goats. And Neil indulged her. He hadn't heard about the rings yet though, even if Andrew had chipped in to help him pay for nice ones.</p>
<p>"I hope Katelyn's is prettier," Neil jabs, and Aaron flips him off. It's been too long, too many hours of being civil and cordial with people around the hospital. He misses trading blows with someone who can take the heat.</p>
<p>"Fuck you," he says with a grin, and Neil returns it tenfold.</p>
<p>Then, the sound of familiar heavy footsteps makes Aaron's eyes drift to look behind Neil. Andrew never rushes, his approach slow and almost lazy, hands stuffed in his pockets. The redhead doesn't even look back, but his body eases back, smile softening. It's as if Andrew's presence is an automatic relaxant for him, and when Andrew reaches him, his hand finds the back of Neil's neck on instinct.</p>
<p>Aaron's not sure how he ever thought they were simply fucking around, not with how natural the sight in front of him is. It makes Aaron miss Katelyn. He's only going to be gone for an hour, and yet there's nothing like having the person who understands you at your side.</p>
<p>Especially when it's...conversations like this.</p>
<p>Andrew's sharp gaze never fails to make Aaron sit up a little straighter, to be more aware of how he's presenting himself. He feels cowardly, but it doesn't mean he wants to <em>seem</em> cowardly.</p>
<p>Though, given Neil and Andrew's pasts, he's not sure pretending will help.</p>
<p>They see through it, and then again, he shouldn't have to pretend here.</p>
<p>Aaron sighs, hands hanging low between his knees. Andrew rounds the couch to sit near Neil, but doesn't take his gaze off Aaron until Aaron raises his head again. Ready.</p>
<p>"Our dinner reservations are in two hours, so I'd spit it out now if I were you," Andrew says, tapping the watch on Neil's wrist. Aaron's not sure what brand it is, but he can tell it's expensive.</p>
<p>Whipped.</p>
<p>"Whatever do you mean, Andrew?" Neil asks, tone smothered in fake obliviousness. Aaron rolls his eyes. Okay, fine. He'll allow it.</p>
<p>He deserves it.</p>
<p>Andrew shakes his head. "I don't know how to tell you this Neil, but Aaron doesn't want to go watch Exy."</p>
<p>Neil gasps, affronted, and Aaron throws the armchair cushion at him. Fuckers.</p>
<p>"Alright <em>enough</em>," he scolds, running his hand through his hair. At least they give him that, letting the silence settle while Aaron thinks of what to say. He'd thought about rehearsing on the plane, but what was the point? Andrew and Neil didn't need to be handled with kid gloves, so Aaron was content with letting the words run their course. No matter how catastrophic. "So...Katelyn and I are getting married."</p>
<p>Okay, so he didn't need to lead in with that. Truthfully, he just really loves to say it. It takes the edge off, and his dreamy smile earns him a returning blow from the couch cushion.</p>
<p>"Things we don't know, brother," Andrew urges, already seemingly done with the conversation. Aaron sees through him though; god, was his brother always this committed to his uncaring asshole routine? If Andrew really didn't care about Aaron's problems, he wouldn't be so concerned with Aaron spitting them out. Probably wouldn't have booked him a flight either.</p>
<p>Aaron wants to make fun of him, say he's gone soft, but he has a feeling the potential was always there and he refused to see it. They wasted a lot of time, he knows, and there's no use regretting it. They're here now.</p>
<p>Aaron winces. "And as you know...we haven't told her parents," he continues. "And they aren't the biggest fans of me—"</p>
<p>"Oh, they hate you," Andrew interrupts, which earns him a glare. Neil's expression sours at the reminder of the couple, the anger already simmering beneath the calm pools of blue.</p>
<p>Andrew and Neil had only met Katelyn's parents once and in passing, but it had been enough. It was the day of their graduation; Aaron had gone to take a picture with Katelyn in their cap and gowns when her parents had found them. They'd already begun to have their reservations about Aaron, what with the trial and all, and they'd heard more than enough about Neil and Andrew to be extra wary. No one wants their daughter to be friends with the son of a former serial killer and former juvie inmate. Cue lots of passive aggressive comments and poorly concealed insults about Neil's past, about Andrew's record. The only thing that had probably prevented a murder was Katelyn herself, who had quickly ushered her parents away before Andrew or Neil had time to make the decision on where to dispose of them properly.</p>
<p>Try as she did to defend them, Katelyn's words of praise for Andrew and Neil had fallen on deaf ears. It's not something they bring up.</p>
<p>Normally, neither Andrew nor Neil would've minded the slights to their own character, they'd heard it all. But bad things about each other, about Aaron?</p>
<p>Well, it's why Aaron needs them.</p>
<p>"How someone like Katelyn comes from morons like them..." Neil fumes, and Aaron can't help but agree. His sweet, accepting girlfriend...</p>
<p>It's been a journey.</p>
<p>"I <em>know</em>," he says, fidgeting. Unfortunately though, he can't avoid her parents any longer. "So, we're having them over for dinner next week to give them the news."</p>
<p>Neil winces, and…yeah, Aaron echoes the sentiment. He is comforted by the fact it's not to ask for their blessing, because fuck that.</p>
<p>He's made it clear how he feels about following things for tradition's sake. Wymack’s approval had meant far more to him, and he’d been ecstatic. That was enough.</p>
<p>"Well, sucks for Katelyn, but she can handle it," Neil says eventually, waving it off. Andrew's eyes narrow, unconvinced, and waits for Aaron to spit it out.</p>
<p>It's hard; he partly doesn't understand. The obligation and love Katelyn has for her parents goes hand in hand with her own disdain and objections towards them. Cutting them off completely was too difficult to her, but she's headstrong. She wants to be able to, if it comes down to it, believes she <em>should</em> be able to.</p>
<p>But it's never so clean.</p>
<p>"That's the thing," Aaron says, swallowing the lump in his throat. "She's afraid she can't, that she'll choke up or chicken out or piss them off—"</p>
<p>It is the wrong thing to say to someone like Andrew.</p>
<p>"So you take the rings back," Andrew spits out, unforgiving, and Aaron glares. If Aaron doesn't get his fiancé’s commitment to her parents, Andrew understands even less. But he has to understand <em>family</em>, right?</p>
<p>"It's her parents Andrew—"</p>
<p>"I don't care," he says, firm and without forgiveness. Aaron's not sure how he can do that, cut off someone who he's formed a bond with, whether or not he likes to admit it. Katelyn is a permanent fixture, but if it means protecting Aaron, Andrew is willing to toss her aside. Andrew says as much. "Stop that train of thought right now. She's supposed to be on your side, that's what I made clear to her. If she doesn't then she's not worth the acknowledgement I've given her. She should tell them to fuck off. If it's their support she's worried about she has other sources."</p>
<p>Aaron blanches from the concealed offer of financial support. It's not exactly a shock; whenever Andrew or Neil ever visited, he's always found random wads of cash in his many jackets after they've left. This is simply the most blatant Andrew's been about it.</p>
<p>They don't need help with the wedding, but the hand is there, outstretched and ready to provide.</p>
<p>The room goes quiet for a while, until the sound of Neil's fingernail tapping against the glass draws their attention. He's squinting down, and to this day, Aaron has no idea what goes on in that head of his.</p>
<p>He can't help but listen; it's a power of Neil's, a testament to his leadership qualities. Aaron hates it, how he can't turn away anymore.</p>
<p>"Even if she can't face them," Neil says, not agreeing with Andrew outright, though Aaron's sure he does. Katelyn is Neil's friend, but what he values about her is partly her spine. Should she lose that, Aaron's not entirely sure how his opinion would change. He's too tired to wonder if that's fair, but he appreciates knowing even a shit like Neil would be on his side. Neil looks up, considering. "What's stopping <em>you</em> from telling them to fuck off?"</p>
<p>Or maybe not.</p>
<p>Fuck you, Neil.</p>
<p>But he gets it; part of their partnership is being able to protect each other, especially when they know the other can't fight for themselves. It's a simple philosophy, one Andrew and Neil live by, and that Aaron and Katelyn developed along the way.</p>
<p>Despite Andrew's words and harshness, Aaron actually has no doubt Katelyn wants to choose him over her parents, if it ever came down to it, if they crossed a line they couldn't recover from. But wanting to tell them off and actually having the bravery to do so are different things; Aaron should be able to be the backup if she freezes up, tell them to get out of his house if they don't accept it.</p>
<p>Aaron's not the nice type, he's never been. Being civil with people at work takes everything out of him; the temper he's leashed over time is still a force to be reckoned with, fed by abuse and violence, and it's a thing he struggles with.</p>
<p>Aaron is an asshole, they all <em>know</em> this. But Katelyn is one area of his life he's consistently tried to be gentler with, and succeeded. With her he can prove he's healing, he's better.</p>
<p>And Neil and Andrew should know firsthand how badly he's struggled with his pathetic insecurities, the belief he's never been good enough for her. It's just a flickering flame now, almost nonexistent.</p>
<p>It can be fed into a bonfire at any time, and with that in mind—</p>
<p>"I don't know if I could forgive myself for ruining their relationship with her," Aaron whispers quietly, hanging his head. Bile rises to the back of his throat and he swallows it down, feeling just as small as he did back at twenty.</p>
<p>Katelyn only tried to go low contact with her parents once, after the graduation incident. It had resulted in a big fight between them, where her defense of Aaron fell on deaf ears. Aaron remembered the stress, the bombardment of texts from family telling her to be rational, how she hadn't known what to do.</p>
<p>She'd never dealt with something like that before, of course she'd been in the dark. And even when her parents begrudgingly apologized, they'd been toeing the line towards the inevitable ever since.</p>
<p>Aaron knows there's only one place this can go, and it's his fault. That's not him blaming himself, it's a fact. He is the reason. So how is he supposed to light that fuse?</p>
<p>Andrew has the nerve to glare. "Aaron—"</p>
<p>He snaps. "Shut it okay! <em>You</em> don't get it, obviously I wish I could but I felt...guilty enough, for so many years, not believing I was good enough for her," he says with a laugh devoid of humor, and Andrew's stare remains penetrating, piercing. "I know that's not true, but those thoughts don't just go away and you <em>know</em> they don't."</p>
<p>Their issues have never been the same, even when they intersected, but they were alike in that they clung to their brain matter like thorns, small, hard to pick out without years of care and maintenance.</p>
<p>At that reminder, Andrew stills. The emotions that flash over those eyes, identical to his, are ones Aaron will never fully know, and he's not delusional enough to try and parse through them. Assumptions are what led them to the brink initially, they try not to do it anymore, and Andrew seems to remember that all at once too.</p>
<p>Andrew is not immune to setbacks either, and the thought gives Aaron the courage to admit: "I'm afraid I'll be a coward again."</p>
<p>Yes. The fantasy of telling Katelyn's parents to fuck off is there, powerful and within reach. He wants to hold her, to shield her, to let her know it's okay if it's hard for her. He'll be there to pick up the slack, because she's never failed to do that for him.</p>
<p>But the possibility of him freezing up to is what led him here, and he's inherited that from Andrew too.</p>
<p>He's preparing for the worst case scenario.</p>
<p>Neil's snort breaks the tension in the room. Aaron glares at him, but Neil's ruefulness is unfazed.</p>
<p>"You're so stupid," he says, without an ounce of softness. "You stopped being a coward a long time ago. It's really annoying."</p>
<p>Aaron blinks.</p>
<p>Neil...same old fucking Neil, always acting like he knows something Aaron doesn't. Typically, he <em>does</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>Neil's smile turns a little more mischievous, glancing at Andrew. In their silent exchange, they must reach a verdict for Aaron's case, and Aaron hasn't even really made it. Aaron tracks the lines of his brother's face, watching the coldness melt into resignation. Andrew sighs, the tension from his frame gone, like Aaron provided him with exactly what he needed to hear. Aaron's not sure what kind of test he passed, or if he was even taking one, but he's not complaining when his brother continues. "Alright then. What does all this have to do with us?"</p>
<p>"Katelyn wants you to come to the dinner," Aaron says, and is somewhat satisfied that he can shock them for once. Or, shock Neil at least.</p>
<p>The redhead squints, processing, opening his mouth, and then closing it. Making Neil Josten speechless is a feat, and when Neil opens his mouth again, Andrew reaches under his chin to bump it closed.</p>
<p>"You're <em>kidding</em>, that's a recipe for disaster!" Neil looks at Andrew for clarification, and Andrew nods in agreement. Yes, Aaron is aware. "Like...this is me we're talking about."</p>
<p>Oh, precisely.</p>
<p>"Exactly." Aaron stretches his hands out in front of him, the imaginary battlefield below waiting for him to map out and carve his perfect plan. "Katelyn wants you there as backup. She'd feel more comfortable the more support she has, but if ultimately the both of us can't get her parents on our side or out of the house, well...we have you two, the biggest assholes in the universe to show no mercy. It's not like either of you give a shit about offending people."</p>
<p>Neil still looks flabbergasted by the whole thing, though Aaron can tell he's warming up to the idea. The opportunity to offend two older, conservative pricks? Sign him up.</p>
<p>"This is true," Andrew relents, but then he's leaning forward, scanning Aaron's face for any hesitation. "But are you sure?"</p>
<p>Andrew's consideration for Aaron's life, for his engagement, is not something Aaron would've ever expected. But here it is, staring him right in the face. Andrew is giving him a choice, a chance to really sit back and look at this through a lens not marred with anxiety and paranoia.</p>
<p>Andrew is asking for full permission, in no uncertain terms: <em>'if we do step in, we'll show no mercy, so do you still want us there?'</em></p>
<p>And it feels good to be able to say <em>hell yes</em>.</p>
<p>"I'm sure. I want you both there," Aaron emphasizes, gesturing to Neil, who is trying very hard not to show any chaotic joy. Then, Aaron has an afterthought. Right. Andrew likes an even playing field, he can't just do things for no reason, surely not something this big and social. He spreads his hands in front of himself, at a loss for what he can possibly offer in his current state. "I...I don't know what it'll take but just name your price."</p>
<p>He's stretched thin financially, but Andrew's requests are typically unique and unexpected so hopefully he'll manage.</p>
<p>The two look at him with nothing short of pure exhaustion on their faces. The distaste can rival Aaron's on any given day. It makes Aaron immediately flustered, and he's got no idea why. Neil and Andrew can be bad enough on their own, together? It's too much. <em>"What?"</em></p>
<p>"You really are an idiot," Andrew mutters, cutting off the conversation on his end by getting up and retreating to the bedroom. He throws a last sigh over his shoulder. "We'll be there."</p>
<p>Neil nods, ignoring Aaron's poor attempts to play catch up. "Sounds fun, just tell me you guys aren't going to try and cook.”</p>
<p>Neil fake retches, and yes okay, Aaron and Katelyn are better cooks than they used to be, but it amounts to about nine dishes. Ten, if he's being kind.</p>
<p>Aaron doesn't have the focus to be offended.</p>
<p>"B-but, just like that?" he asks, and Neil decides at that point he's hopeless too, standing up to collect the stray mugs on the coffee table.</p>
<p>Aaron feels the beginnings of understanding creep up when Neil throws him a look, all sass and all but equivalent to a slap to the face.</p>
<p>"You're family," he states, in that clean and aggravating way he does, like Aaron is the idiot. Like Aaron has suddenly become the one more likely to get into trouble. Maybe he is; finally, he's evened the playing field.</p>
<p>And the answer truly was plain and spelled out, just by Andrew's acceptance. He doesn't need anything, he just <em>cares</em>.</p>
<p>He cares about Aaron. The curling in Aaron's gut gets worse but for a good reason. How does that work? He's not good at processing too many things at once; joy, ease, and anxiety are at war within him and he's not sure he'll get any relief until this dinner passes, but he does have a support system.</p>
<p>He has people around him willing to understand without babying him, without treating him like the coward he thinks he is. To think one day he'd see Andrew's bluntness and lack of coddling as a good thing.</p>
<p>It's the best thing.</p>
<p>And...he supposes Neil's fine too.</p>
<p>But then, Neil smirks, turning his head towards the direction Andrew headed. "Though I'm a little insulted on Katelyn's behalf. Shame on both of you."</p>
<p>"What?" Aaron asks, brow furrowed.</p>
<p>It seems Neil isn't done being a little shit though. The redhead seldom gets to keep secrets anymore, so Aaron allows him this.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Neil sighs, flippant as he turns away. Both of them, dramatic bastards. "I just have a feeling you won't need us as much as you think."</p>
<p>He doesn't elaborate, and Aaron doesn't pry.</p>
<p>However, he sincerely hopes Neil is right.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>From the moment they wake up on the fateful day, they both have to know there's no hope for this going well. In fact, they don't wake up, because they hardly slept the night before.</p>
<p>Still, as soon as the alarm goes off Katelyn jumps out of bed, getting to work sprucing up the house for the hundredth time and prepping the meat for dinner.</p>
<p>Aaron helps, but if he's being honest, he goes through the day in a trance-like state. He seasons the meat as instructed, lays out the tortillas, and walks back and forth between the kitchen and the living room to continue fluffing their clearance store pillows.</p>
<p>Changes his socks twice.</p>
<p>Turns on the oven because Katelyn forgot.</p>
<p>Essential.</p>
<p>He's constantly torn between giving up because it's useless and double checking to make sure everything is perfect, down to the candle scents. The debate between vanilla and cookie butter had been extensive.</p>
<p>The day goes by too fast; when there's nothing left but to put dinner in the oven, Aaron still doesn't let himself sit. If Katelyn is going to stare at the oven, then fuck it, so will he.</p>
<p>They don't take any chances, and do their best to appeal to Katelyn's parents' sense of tradition by making enchiladas smothered in red sauce, and garlic bread on the side.</p>
<p>It's weird, it's not cohesive, but it's what Katelyn's father always prefers as a side.</p>
<p>Aaron bought a whole loaf, and then because that wasn't overkill enough for his nervous brain, he bought another. The only choice that was their own was dessert, since Katelyn refused to get anything other than chocolate cake for Andrew and a fruit tart for Neil.</p>
<p>He takes out the fancy plates, the only set they own and <em>also</em> a gift to Katelyn from her mother. Placing the final one at the head of the table, Katelyn's seat, feels like locking in a death sentence.</p>
<p>Four o'clock.</p>
<p>For some reason, up until now it hadn't exactly hit Aaron that he’s going to have to do this. He has be the good boyfriend, the good fiancé, polite and cordial with just a touch of kiss-assery.</p>
<p>It may still not be enough.</p>
<p>But at this point, he knows it's not his fault. If he causes this rift, if Katelyn has to choose...he trusts her. She'd never regret standing by his side.</p>
<p>The press of Katelyn's fingers against his wrist jolts him out of his trance. He hadn't realized he'd gotten lost in the red patterns on the plates, the triangles blurring at the edges and refocusing with every spike of dread. When he looks up, Katelyn is there, smile tight but encouraging. Gently, her hand wraps around Aaron's wrist, and she tugs.</p>
<p>"Aaron, we should go change," Katelyn says, her voice a nudge. Aaron blinks at her a few times, and only then does he see the state of her. The state of both of them. Sweatpants and ratty t-shirts stained with red sauce, spices, and a suspicious layer of dust. The sticker from the candle they opened is sticking to Katelyn's pant leg, and her hair is tied up with a rubber band instead of a hair tie for lack of being able to find one. Aaron doesn't want to know how tired he looks, how bad his cowlick is. They look like hot messes, and it forces an uneasy laugh out of him. It's not the prettiest sound from how Katelyn winces, but it's <em>something</em>.</p>
<p>"Right, Andrew will be here soon," he says, and they both relax a bit from the reminder, which makes them both laugh a little more genuinely. Now, the last thing they want is for Andrew to <em>not</em> show up.</p>
<p>"I'll feel better once that happens," Katelyn sighs, dragging Aaron up the stairs to their bedroom. He gets it. It's hard for him to be even playfully mean to Katelyn, or tell her to buck up. Neil will have no problem with it, and while Aaron may not like the sound of him telling Katelyn to handle her shit so bluntly, Katelyn appreciates it.</p>
<p>Their room feels like a safe haven, despite only stepping in it for a few moments. It smells like the dryer sheets scattered on the floor they'd forgotten to pick up, and too many puffs of Katelyn's perfume. Home.</p>
<p>They'd laid out the clothes this morning, freshly ironed as they sit atop the comforter. They'd even made the bed, for fear Katelyn's mother would try to snoop.</p>
<p>Aaron lets himself appreciate a good thing about this visit: Katelyn's outfit. It reminds him of college again, of her cute Vixen party clothes. He's so used to seeing her in scrubs, he missed seeing the soft fabric cling to her figure. They get dressed in silence, but he never feels ignored, never feels like he's alone.</p>
<p>Everything about them is teamwork, from the way Katelyn helps Aaron with his cuffs to how he untangles her hair. He reminds himself they've basically been working like this all day, in tandem, and that's not going to change any time soon.</p>
<p>She pulls on her black turtleneck, an inside joke between the two of them. Only she gets to wear black today. It's her funeral.</p>
<p>Aaron's maroon dress shirt matches her skirt, and when she turns around, he falls in step behind her like it's second nature to zip it up. Katelyn stares at the rings on their dresser, far too solemn for how much he loves her upbeat attitude.</p>
<p>Aaron leans his face in between her shoulder blades, breathing in.</p>
<p>They can't wear them, it'll spoil the plan to let her parents down gently. He can't be too hurt by it though; as nice as the rings are, they haven't built up their reputation yet. They don't have history, unlike—</p>
<p>Katelyn turns around to help Aaron fix his medical bracelet on his wrist. The metal is a little less shiny now, but his name and other details are still engraved cleanly on the back. It's familiar; his wrist had been feeling a little too light without it.</p>
<p>When she's done, Aaron grabs her bracelet where it lies on the bed and fastens it. He's had to replace the charms a few times, plainly showing their initials, but he doesn't mind.</p>
<p>"This is nice," Katelyn breathes, watching Aaron slide the bracelet on. He knows she doesn't mean today. No, today is terrible. But in general yes, it's nice. Better than nice, better than anything he thought he could have in life.</p>
<p>Still, he smirks, flicking the charms lightly as they dangle. "Is it?"</p>
<p>"This part is," she agrees, echoing his thoughts.</p>
<p>"This is the rest of our lives you know," Aaron says, because it makes Katelyn blush. He's come to terms with the marriage thing, and has reassured her multiple times that he's okay with it. Excited about it. It doesn't mean she's any less thrown when he shows it.</p>
<p>It reverberates deep inside him, overwhelming a bit to this day. But that one truth was part of the reason he even came to accept his decision; being with Katelyn, forever.</p>
<p>Why not throw an overly glitzed up cake party, aka, a wedding?</p>
<p>Katelyn gives him the first genuine grin of the day, more herself. It's not forced or trying too hard, it pulls at her face and will surely cause wrinkles, and he hopes she'll give him thousands more over the years. It's probably going to be the only one he sees today, but the fact he caused one is more than he thought he'd accomplish.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it is," she sighs, linking their hands. For a moment, it's like the first day of their engagement all over again, with her giddily calling everyone to tell them the news. He wants to bottle it up and keep the tone for himself, drinking it up whenever he needs it. She swings their hands back and forth, reminding them both that ultimately, this is their last obstacle before they can actually have fun.</p>
<p>Wedding planning, picking out food, color schemes...goats?</p>
<p>Aaron smiles; whatever it may be, he's ready for it.</p>
<p>They stand like that for a moment, letting it sink in. Tomorrow will be better.</p>
<p>It's the thought that gives them the courage to go back downstairs, and the fretting starts up again. Aaron makes sure everything is put away when he hears an especially loud roar of a car engine. It's loud enough that it makes the air warmer, hotter, like a flash of an oven.</p>
<p>He doesn't process it at first, only the meaning behind it.</p>
<p>Both he and Katelyn freeze before snapping their attention to one another.</p>
<p>Thank. Fuck.</p>
<p>Aaron drops the couch cushion he's uselessly flipping and <em>runs </em>at the sound of Andrew and Neil arriving, fresh from their hotel. He needs the distraction, and oh does Andrew offer one.</p>
<p>The humidity of the outdoors hits him, but not like the sight he beholds. Aaron runs out onto the sidewalk in front of their apartment building only to stop dead in his tracks at the car that's taking up two spots. The only two guest spots. Katelyn's parents will have to walk, but it's an afterthought when he sees the bright yellow monstrosity set against the modest complex.</p>
<p>"The fuck?" he says more than asks. The doors on the car are slanted upwards, closing slowly and with a flair that typically only celebrities chase.</p>
<p>Celebrities, or a very petty Andrew.</p>
<p>His brother didn't change his style though; when he steps out of the sports car he's dressed in his usual leather jacket and jean ensemble, though the brand is obviously higher quality. As is tradition, he took more time with Neil; the redhead looks a little too smug in his cashmere sweater and leggings, complete with extra jewelry which Aaron knows he doesn't wear on a regular basis.</p>
<p>He squints, the dots connecting themselves.</p>
<p>Again, he asks: "The <em>fuck?</em>"</p>
<p>"Language," Andrew drawls, and Aaron only notices the bottle in Andrew's hand when his brother tosses it in the air, catching it by the foiled neck. Tool. "Actually, better get your cussing out of the way now. Unless you want to cuss her parents out, I don't really care. That might solve your problem sooner."</p>
<p>Aaron sputters, still fixated on the car behind the two of them. He can still smell burning rubber from how Andrew probably swerved into the spots.</p>
<p>Would it have killed his brother to rent something more modest? Aaron was worried enough about the Maserati!</p>
<p>"You rented a Lambo? The <em>hell</em> Andrew?" he tries, digging for an explanation. It's even worse because the fifteen year old boy in him is 'ooing' and 'ah-ing' at the sight of the car, all power, all speed, so shiny...</p>
<p><em>No</em>.</p>
<p>Aaron refuses to mess up his hair, otherwise he'd be pulling at it. The strong scent of the gel is just enough to remind him of that, all too fresh and obnoxious.</p>
<p>Andrew looks behind him at the car, like he forgot about it. "That I did."</p>
<p>"<em>Why</em>?"</p>
<p>Aaron is trying to be patient, but he's figured it out by this point. All those comments Katelyn's parents made at the graduation all those years back stick to the front of his mind. The veiled insinuations that Andrew and Neil would never amount to anything, that their pasts set them up for failure, that surely they couldn't be as successful as good, morally sound people like them.</p>
<p>And so here Andrew is, with a big ‘fuck you’ in the form of a ridiculously expensive car, dolled up Neil, and whatever alcohol he's holding.</p>
<p>Andrew has an eye for nice things, Aaron's learned that, but this is overkill. It's purposeful.</p>
<p>"Oh Aaron, because I can," Andrew sighs, confirming Aaron's thoughts. He doesn't know whether to be impressed or appalled. Andrew doesn't give him the chance to answer, he shoves the bottle into Aaron's hands. "Here's some champagne, I don't know what kind I just know it was expensive."</p>
<p>Neil snorts, and Aaron watches him with suspicion as he follows after Andrew. He's being especially quiet for someone who is typically so excited to be a nuisance. Those piercing blue eyes trail the line of Andrew's shoulders, casually monitoring for a sign.</p>
<p>"Is this really why you wanted to come," Aaron says, trailing after them without much thought to it. "Some kind of petty revenge?"</p>
<p>"I don't believe in revenge," Andrew answers, unconvincing.</p>
<p>"Uh huh."</p>
<p>That at least gets him a glare.</p>
<p>"We actually didn't realize we could enact justice until after you left," Neil says with a smirk, tapping the bracelet on his wrist. The quiet <em>tink</em> is far too innocent to be associated with the striker. Aaron squints; he's seen it in a catalogue before, on the nights where he and Katelyn like to pretend they're rich. He's pretty sure that bracelet is six thousand dollars. Neil winks. "We'll behave."</p>
<p>"That's the opposite of what you'll do and that's what I paid for," Aaron sighs, resigned to it at this point. No one to blame but himself.</p>
<p>He supposes someone should at least get to live out their revenge fantasies. Aaron can't be stabbing people with their sloppily washed butter knives, so he'll let his brother do the metaphorical slicing.</p>
<p>Katelyn comes to the door, and she's a menace too, because she only nods in approval at the car and the bottle Aaron hands her.</p>
<p>"You're not paying us," Andrew reminds, but then Katelyn raises a finger, just outside what she calls Andrew's 'bubble' of personal space.</p>
<p>"Chocolate cake." It's all she says.</p>
<p>Andrew nods. "Redacted."</p>
<p>Katelyn's triumphant nod is cut short by Andrew moving past her, and Aaron notes with a delay that Neil doesn't move. Andrew stares ahead into their home, too wrought with the scent of cookies and jazz music, and seems to come to a decision. Aaron knows that expression from Andrew well; there's a slow exhale, the moment when he can no longer keep back a confession Aaron or anyone tries to pull out of him like a bad tooth.</p>
<p>Andrew probably doesn't see it that way anymore, but Aaron can't be relieved when his brother is turning to look at Katelyn in the most unfriendly way any of them have seen since...well.</p>
<p>Aaron wasn't there at the library that day, but he can only assume.</p>
<p>The mood shift sends both Aaron and Katelyn back while Neil stares passively behind them. Ah, so the quiet makes sense now.</p>
<p>It's not like Neil would ever be the type to hold Andrew back if he has something he really needs to say. Aaron's throat goes dry as the mood plummets below sub zero for a flicker of time, less than a beat. The air crackles like pop rocks, the gravel beneath his feet crunching, but he feels like he's swallowing it instead.</p>
<p>Katelyn isn't afraid this time, despite her sharp inhale, she stays put. Her eyes tremble a little, a wavering tapestry of blues. She doesn't regard Andrew as a threat, but he's all seriousness with her. "And—"</p>
<p>"I'll say it once," Andrew begins, interrupting, and recognition flashes in Katelyn's eyes. She almost looks mad, sent back to a place Aaron cannot follow. She tilts her head up, straightening to her full height because it's <em>something</em> she has over the blond, and neither back down. One of the waves of agitation in Andrew's stare fluctuates, morphing into a glimmer of acknowledgement, of the start of a slow and reluctant satisfaction. Like somehow, he's already found the beginnings of what he's been looking for. "Grow a spine."</p>
<p>Aaron flinches, shock turning to a scowl. God, he already told Andrew about this. This isn't just on her, it's the both of them. Aaron steps up, ready to defend his fiancé, when Katelyn's hand shoots up to stop him.</p>
<p>To say a little thrill doesn't go through his chest...well, he's but a man.</p>
<p>Katelyn searches for the remnants of whatever it is in Andrew's gaze, parsing through it, a chart or clipboard with their entire history on it.</p>
<p>Then, and at this point there's no way for Aaron to understand what they're silently saying to one another, Katelyn smirks. Small, barely there, but the corner of her lips upturn and that spark of wildness he hasn't seen in a while blends with it.</p>
<p>Aaron shivers; it's deadly, a fierce, daring thing, typically only employed when protecting Aaron from harsh words or blows. Not the typical Katelyn smile but....he uh...doesn't hate it.</p>
<p>Katelyn huffs, holding the bottle of champagne close to her chest. "You haven't seen the best of me yet, don't worry."</p>
<p>Aaron is missing a lot, he realizes, but so be it. With this mess of a group, things never go according to plan. He trusts them anyways to keep him in the loop when it matters. Neil is smiling now too, sated and exhaling on the same wavelength as his husband.</p>
<p>"We'll see," Andrew sighs, and the spell breaks. He reaches behind him without glancing back, knowing Neil will take his hand to follow him in.</p>
<p>Katelyn smiles at Aaron, waving the bottle and raving about the quality or some other nonsense, like what he witnessed hadn't transpired at all.</p>
<p>This family of his will surely be the death of him. He's thought that since the beginning, but nowadays it makes him smile, and he follows them into the apartment a little less stressed than before.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Andrew makes his way down the stairs when the doorbell rings, most likely finished with stashing twenty dollar bills in Aaron's jacket pockets and in his mattress like he always does when he comes to visit. Aaron is too prideful to ask for help, even when he does need it, but Andrew can tell when he does.</p>
<p>There will never be a right way to thank Andrew, but Aaron knows his twin doesn't expect it. Now, Andrew just expects the same consideration in return in other areas. Aaron will find a way to make it up to him despite Andrew's protests, after everything he's putting his twin through today.</p>
<p>That includes the way they both tense at the muffled voices of Katelyn's parents through the front door. Her father's deep, clipped tone carries the ghost of an accent, while her mothers is small and dainty, a crystal glass chirp.</p>
<p>He prefers the mix of Katelyn's voice, the bouncy cheer which can change to firmness at the drop of a hat.</p>
<p>Oh boy. Okay.</p>
<p>
  <em>Let's get this over with.</em>
</p>
<p>Katelyn dusts her skirt off as she emerges, placing herself on Aaron's left. They may or may not have rehearsed. Aaron can't even roll his eyes at the way Andrew makes a beeline for Neil, like the other boy needs protection. But Aaron gets it. It's not so much that neither of them can handle themselves against two uptight parents, but there will never be anything secure about letting the person you love subject themselves to criticism, especially if that criticism is directed at the life you've built together.</p>
<p>And well...while Aaron never confirmed it, older men have always made Neil flinch.</p>
<p>He mirrors his twin's actions, pulling Katelyn a little closer to him, and opens the door.</p>
<p>It's always jarring, seeing them. Alicia De Soto is the same height as her daughter, with more rounded features, the same big, blue eyes. Her hair is dyed a lighter shade than Katelyn's reddish- brown, dusted with highlights. She never stands completely straight, shoulders slumped, like she doesn't want to have the first say despite being the one who can't stop talking.</p>
<p>In comparison, her husband Al towers over her, built sturdy from years in the engineering profession, large hands constantly curling like they're meant to be around a pipe or pen.</p>
<p>Or maybe Aaron's neck, who knows.</p>
<p>They're young looking, for being on the cusp of seventy.</p>
<p>Katelyn's thick brows and button nose are all her father's, as is the roundness of her cheeks. The only thing missing are the thick, layered wrinkles. Frown lines.</p>
<p>They're the picture of cordial but wound up; It's never their actual appearances that throws Aaron off, more their facial expressions, how the muscles move and fluctuate with politeness. There are so many pieces of Katelyn in the way their faces move, but instead of bringing him comfort, they morph in ways which make his stomach turn.</p>
<p>Katelyn's mother smiles at him because it's the thing to do, but it's probably as fake as his own. He senses the gaze that trails down his body, assessing him even then, like some part of him will still look like a drug addict or thug. He's used to it, but he cranks up the smile anyways.</p>
<p>Her father doesn't waste time, too gruff and suspicious of every little thing Aaron does to act friendly. He's still wearing a full suit, despite his non-blessing for their relationship, and Aaron immediately feels insecure. Is he underdressed? How is his hair? Should he be smiling bigger?</p>
<p>"Mom!" Katelyn chimes in, throwing her arms around the petite woman. The switch is instant; Alicia's features flood with warmth, hugging her daughter close. All put-upon tolerance she directed at Aaron fades into a genuine adoration no one can deny. When Katelyn goes to hug her father, it's the same. He's by no means the type to beam, but Al's face softens and he squeezes Katelyn's once by the shoulder when she pulls away.</p>
<p>It's not stilted, or awkward, and how could it be? Aaron doesn't know what it's like to have parents who hug, who are <em>there</em> at all.</p>
<p>They love her. It would be so much easier if they didn't. All that movie bullshit about evil parents is nothing more than fiction; Aaron doesn't have the life experience, but he knows identifying the terrible parts of the people you love, the people who raised you, can't be easy. There's always going to be an urge for Katelyn to excuse, ignore, brush off, and she <em>could</em> for a long time.</p>
<p>Not with Aaron; they've hit a wall, and now it's no longer about identifying the sludge, but ridding herself of it.</p>
<p>But that would potentially mean removing the warmth too, the closeness. At least for the time being, but quite possibly <em>forever</em>. What if they never accept Aaron?</p>
<p>Katelyn's willing to leave them behind, to deal with that hurt and grief that comes from losing parents who are still alive. For <em>Aaron</em>, because she's his partner, first and foremost.</p>
<p>He loves her, and how dare they think he doesn't with everything he has to offer. He doesn't want her to lose them though, to be that dividing line, and what is he supposed to do about that?</p>
<p>He's not sure he can agree with Neil; he feels more of a coward than ever.</p>
<p>Aaron keeps his smile calm in its fakeness, knowing he's not going to get much respite and needs to conserve the energy. Pushing all those thoughts aside, he extends his hand. "Al, nice to see you again."</p>
<p>Her father takes the hand in a firm shake, and Aaron can feel the annoyance radiating off Neil and Andrew behind him. <em>Yeah, yeah. I can't be rude right away.</em></p>
<p>"I didn't realize this was a casual dinner," Al mutters as his wife follows Katelyn into the living room, glancing at Aaron's dress shirt. <em>Jesus</em>.</p>
<p>He hears Neil's clipped huff, the precursor to a full on sass attack, and shoots a glare over his shoulder. It's a reminder for Neil to keep it in check; he's backup, only to be used in the event Aaron becomes incapable of defending himself.</p>
<p>Neil <em>cannot</em> ruin things this early, as impressive as it would be.</p>
<p>"Katelyn, you didn't tell me Aaron's group would be here," Alicia says, and Aaron internally scowls at the use of 'group,' which is a mini crisis in itself. They haven't been called a group or gang since college, when obligation kept them together.</p>
<p>"I told you it was a family dinner," Katelyn replies firmly, like it's obvious, and ignores her mother's shocked expression in favor of ushering her back to the living area. She'd prefer to handle dinner on her own is what she says, but Aaron knows she likes to rant into the pot of whatever she's cooking.</p>
<p>Adds flavor.</p>
<p>He throws Katelyn a grateful smile, but knows he can't follow her into the kitchen to catch a break. They agreed to not leave Andrew or Neil alone with their parents for more than two minutes.</p>
<p>It's a good plan, because it takes around...twenty minutes for Neil to start being a nuisance in his own, less rage filled way.</p>
<p>At this point of the night Katelyn's parents have taken to avoiding most interaction with anyone other than Katelyn, her father perusing the pictures hanging on the walls and mantle. Aaron had feared pictures of the Foxes or Andrew and Neil would potentially bring up dangerous conversations, but Katelyn had refused to take any of them down. Now, seeing her father regard them with neutral distaste makes Aaron grateful for her stubbornness.</p>
<p>He hates the way Al's eyes pierce into everything though; a crooked frame here, a crack in the plaster there. It's as if the apartment is a representation of Aaron's relationship, and any fault Al finds is justification for why his daughter deserves better.</p>
<p>It's like tiny, annoying pinpricks to Aaron's intestines.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Alicia busies herself with all the magazines on the coffee table, most of them for brands and shops they cannot afford yet. Again, they like to play shop, it's fun.</p>
<p>Neil sees the Cartier catalogue, and the gleam in his eyes tells Aaron he's about to have fun on his own.</p>
<p>Ah. That's where Aaron recognized the bracelet from.</p>
<p>"Oh, good choice," Neil says, pointing to where Alicia's eyes have lingered. Her polished nail traces the delicate chain of a bracelet, and Aaron cannot begin to try and pronounce the name of the collection. It looks like nothing more than a cheap anklet from afar, but he knows it's not. Sure enough, the price tag for the mish mash of pearl and diamond is nearly $1700. A fantasy, a luxury, even for two people who live as comfortably as Katelyn's parents.</p>
<p>Neil smirks. "I already have that one, Andrew bought it for me," he says, and Aaron turns to the wall to avoid looking constipated. He's torn between dread and giddiness, remembering the way the woman expressed doubt to Katelyn about Andrew's future not panning out.</p>
<p>Guess the car wasn't a big enough fuck you.</p>
<p>"I wanted the other color too but he's insisting I wait until Christmas," Neil says, rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>Andrew chooses to make his presence known for once, leaning against the wall and looking anywhere except at Katelyn's parents. "You just want to match the one you gave me. I won't let you be that insufferable."</p>
<p>
  <em>I think you're both plenty insufferable already.</em>
</p>
<p>After all, there's only one piece of jewelry Andrew cares about and it's the one around his neck, which he seldom lets see the light of day. For so many years it held a cigarette pendant; Aaron knows his ring is hanging next to it now.</p>
<p>Aaron buries his snort in his glass of champagne, poured soon after Katelyn's parents arrived at Katelyn's own request (and need). It's the one Andrew bought and okay...shit is good.</p>
<p>"Well, it's nice to see you doing so well," Alicia replies like pulling teeth, all for keeping peace either for her daughter's sake or because she thinks Andrew is some sort of killer. Good.</p>
<p>Her husband is not so willing. His heavy footsteps make the cheap laminate creek, and when he gets closer all Aaron smells is aftershave and mint gum.</p>
<p>"Money can't be the only part of a commitment," he adds, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. The subtle boast of their marriage annoys Aaron every single time. They can't possibly expect to compare themselves when they've never bothered to get to know Aaron nor his family. "It's not everything."</p>
<p><em>No shit. </em>That opinion is a drastic shift from all the veiled doubts they had for Aaron's career, how they probably didn't think he'd be able to end up in the same successful field as their daughter. And therefore, what would be the point of them staying together?</p>
<p>Aaron chugs the rest of his glass like a shot, and wishes more than anything he was back at Eden's instead.</p>
<p>Neil's eyes gain that distant quality, like he's looking through the world and dubbing it as insignificant, something to be cut apart and broken down. It's a look that, regardless of all their past bad blood, Aaron is thankful to have never had it turned on him.</p>
<p>"No, it's not even close." Neil's voice is a draft, cold and unsuspecting, a door being left open during a blizzard. Far more threatening than anyone realizes. The striker's hand curls at his side, and he must <em>really</em> be holding back for Aaron's sake with how reserved his response is. "But it's nice to not have to worry about it."</p>
<p>Oh yes, Neil used to have a hell of a lot more to worry about. Probably still does. Aaron's no fool; he's aware comparing their pasts is childish and ill-advised at best, but he's done so in his head. Compared to Neil, Aaron has gone through a stab wound whereas Neil has experienced a full Ides of March, and Aaron still wakes up from nightmares of heavy hands.</p>
<p>With all the news reports and gossip rags, everyone in the room knows of Neil's scars and baggage enough to infer the deeper meaning.</p>
<p>They should leave it at that, if they had any sense of self preservation. Katelyn's parents do not.</p>
<p>"Well, with what the two of you have been through, there's a lot more to worry about," Alicia agrees, her pity and sympathy clear and compact on her face. It sours the scent of cookies in the air. "I can't imagine the strain that puts on your relationship."</p>
<p>Aaron hears the sharp inhale from his brother as he sits on the couch, and decides that's his cue to step in.</p>
<p>"Andrew and Neil have always been stupidly supportive of each other," he admits, and the pout lacing his tone is not faked. Ugh. He's never going to live this down. He glares at the two of them, holding in a retch. "It was so gross, watching them be all coupley in college."</p>
<p>At a certain point, when Aaron had grown past his prejudice, his disgust still had not changed. He's not trying to think about his twin doing anything like <em>that </em>with anyone.</p>
<p>They were the worst.</p>
<p>Neil's content-filled shock is short-lived when Katelyn's father huffs.</p>
<p>"I can't think of them ever being that way," he says, folding his arms over his chest. His suit jacket stretches over his broad shoulders, the only evidence of his barely contained self control. Aaron's not sure why some parents feel the need to put up this farce. If Wymack had been here, or Abby, they'd already be in a screaming match.</p>
<p>Now, that would've been a sight.</p>
<p>Andrew's gaze shoots to Al finally, and it makes the older man flinch for the first time. Aaron tenses; one thing you don't do ever is doubt Andrew's feelings. Once Andrew had accepted them himself, he'd become fiercely protective, to a degree Aaron had never seen but is no longer surprised by.</p>
<p>"You should think harder," the blond says, or more like commands, plunging the room deeper into the abyss.</p>
<p>Alicia's chirping laugh does a poor job of dissolving the tension, and Andrew refuses to back down even as she speaks.</p>
<p>"Surely you two see a lot in each other," she says, unsure. Aaron assumes she barely left off a question mark. Then, she's gesturing to Neil, wrist moving in a circular motion. "I mean..."</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>Aaron's stomach bottoms out and he wheezes in the back of his throat, a mix of rage or apprehension twisting him up. Yet, he's already freezing up, not knowing how to shield them from this.</p>
<p>Probably because they wouldn't want him to, don't need him to.</p>
<p>But that's the thing, he still <em>wants</em> to.</p>
<p>"What?" Neil asks, not bothering to hide his distrust. He doesn't realize though, what Aaron already has. Aaron shoots a look at Andrew, who looks like he regrets not wearing knives anymore. Aaron remembers a slap to his own face, the split second of tension before Allison started to choke.</p>
<p>The anger in Andrew's eyes is the same, the loud warning.</p>
<p>She rephrases the question in the form of jumping topics, but it's not any better. Alicia clears her throat, tapping her cheek. "Neil, is it difficult to find good cosmetic surgeons where you and Andrew live?"</p>
<p>Neil's shoulders tense a little, and he instinctively turns his body towards Andrew, in case he needs somewhere to run. Aaron's not sure how secure Neil is in his appearance. He never appeared to be insecure, so Aaron never asked. No one did. Now, he has to wonder.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Neil asks, a quiet drop of a pin, challenging. Neil will always put up the brave front, but what actually goes on in that head of his is a mystery. Only Andrew would know, and currently Andrew's hands are leaving imprints in the couch cushions.</p>
<p>Andrew hasn't been involved in anything violent off-court in years, but that does not mean he's afraid to. He's good at weighing the pros and cons of any overreaction, but Neil has always been the wild card in Andrew's self control.</p>
<p>There's no mistaking it, Andrew wants to wring their necks.</p>
<p>Having realized her mistake a little too late, Katelyn's mother fumbles for a response. "Well, I assume you'd want to clean up a bit, but uh..."</p>
<p>She looks to her husband, but he's no help, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>Andrew stands slow, on the cusp of deciding that the contract he made with Aaron has run out. Neil seems to realize it too, and he moves toward Andrew deliberately. Aaron wonders if the same thing would work a second time, if Neil bracketing Andrew's face with his arms would be enough to stop the onslaught.</p>
<p>He doesn't want to test it. "Neil's campaigns haven't seemed to mind, huh Neil?" Aaron asks, his laugh pathetic and choppy.</p>
<p>Neil arches a brow, as if judging Aaron's poor interruption, but plays along all the same. They haven't even made it to dinner. "Right, they haven't."</p>
<p>Luckily, it shuts Katelyn's parents up, another reminder of the success Andrew and Neil have experienced, and gives Andrew enough time to jerk away from Neil's touch and out to the tiny balcony on the other side of the apartment.</p>
<p>Alright, so that wasn't pleasant but...they'd survived. Neil follows after Andrew, disinterested in being around the two for another moment.</p>
<p>Aaron doesn't let himself sigh though; he hears a bang from the kitchen and knows Katelyn is at the stage where she's stirring with a little too much force, eavesdropping as much as she can. Rather than give her more to stress over, Aaron pours Alicia more champagne and offers to show them some pictures he'd recently taken of Katelyn. They eat it up, thank god.</p>
<p>It's just another reminder though...they're not bad parents, they're just shitty <em>parents-in-law</em>. Aaron has them to thank for Katelyn, for putting her through college and giving her everything he could not. For being the reason she was kept safe, unharmed, cheery. They'd do anything for her; as much as Aaron dislikes them, he can't help but respect it.</p>
<p>It's a pain in the ass, and leaves him sick. Once more, he has to remind himself that if they can't come around, it's their problem, not his.</p>
<p>When he sees they're content within their bubble of parental reminiscing, Aaron finds time to make his way to the balcony. Neil is barely pulling away from where his face was pressed into Andrew's neck, attuned to the slightest noise. Andrew keeps their fingers linked together despite Aaron's arrival, clinging tight and letting the leftover anger dissipate like the smoke he no longer inhales.</p>
<p>"Neil break?" Aaron quips, but it's more exhausted than anything. Andrew glares, but nods.</p>
<p>The moment of intimacy he walks into doesn't make his gut churn like it used to, he's just satisfied they've managed to calm down. Aaron plops down into the rickety, dusty patio chair. They're always too lazy to clean it or move it inside when it rains, so it smells vaguely of mildew. It's the best right then.</p>
<p>"See what I have to deal with?" Aaron asks the sky, and if there is some dude up there, they're an ass for doing this to him.</p>
<p>"Can't we just kill them?" Neil asks, rubbing the burn scar under his eye, the only indication he was affected. Andrew lightly smacks his hand away, holding it.</p>
<p>Neil's joking but...is he?</p>
<p>"Those days are behind you, Josten," Aaron sighs, almost upset they can't. It would make Katelyn too sad.</p>
<p><em>Josten</em>.</p>
<p>Minyard.</p>
<p>Whatever.</p>
<p>Neil huffs a laugh, reading Aaron's mind and holding up the ring on his finger. Stupid.</p>
<p>Aaron sighs, and because he's a fucking adult (sort of) and he goes to therapy, he pushes his pride aside. "Are you guys alright?"</p>
<p>They both glare at him, and he smirks. <em>Too bad, assholes</em>. If Aaron actually has to show them he cares about them, they have to receive it. At least he's not Katelyn, she'd be fretting far too much.</p>
<p>Andrew grits his teeth. "Peachy."</p>
<p>The corner of his mouth upturns eventually though, so Aaron considers it a win.</p>
<p>"I'll feel better once it happens," Neil says, rather ominously, smile terrifying as he looks over the city streets below. He pulls Andrew's arm closer to him, holding it to his abdomen to contain his excitement.</p>
<p>Aaron doesn't have time to ask what 'it' Neil is referring to, because a moment later Katelyn is running out, slightly distressed.</p>
<p>"Dinner is ready!" She calls over her shoulder at where her parents are sitting, voice amiable and cute as a button. Aaron takes her hand automatically, because the stalling is no longer an option. Her hand puts his in a vice grip, but he doesn't dare flinch.</p>
<p>The worry in her eyes doesn't deserve to be there, and he can't wait for it to be gone. Whether or not things end horribly, he wants her to be free of this pressure.</p>
<p>The smile she sends them is anything but hopeful, and they're all in silent agreement:</p>
<p>
  <em>Time's up.</em>
</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He and Katelyn don't start eating when the food is brought out, but her parents don't notice.</p>
<p>The chorus of scrapping forks and knives is contained on their side of the table, accompanied by the occasional clank of Neil's fork as he tries to appreciate their labor by enjoying the meal.</p>
<p>However, it's hard, when the four of them are aware of the impending announcement. Andrew keeps his hands at his side like Aaron, his mirror for once, and Katelyn keeps repositioning her napkin. After one too many folds, Aaron grabs her hand, grounding her.</p>
<p>Neil's eyes observe every movement, sliding over his husband and then down to the oblivious set of parents, who are already serving themselves seconds. Neil squints, either astounded at having people be more dense than him in the same room, or because he's waiting for the perfect moment to signal to Aaron that it's time.</p>
<p>Aaron appreciates it, but timing isn't his concern. He lets Katelyn's parents get out all their questions about how her residency is going, if she's met any friends, if she's socializing enough, etc.</p>
<p>Basically, nothing to do with Aaron, aside from questions about how they're balancing their finances, and that they shouldn't be so interdependent.</p>
<p>Yes, yes. Aaron lets that all go, lets them have a last moment of joy where they can enjoy their daughter's lighthearted answers and life updates before the bomb drops on them.</p>
<p>He should be excited about it, partly, but he's not.</p>
<p>The only upside? Well...he gets to talk about Katelyn. He gets to remember for a fleeting moment, that they're going to have the wedding of their dreams.</p>
<p>The lull in conversation comes, and Aaron clears his throat.</p>
<p>Like they forgot he was there, Katelyn's parents still, raising their heads in his direction. Bushy eyebrows narrow, like he's an inconvenience to their relaxation, and Alicia just looks like she's waiting for Aaron to apologize. He plans to do nothing of the sort.</p>
<p>Gently, Neil sets down his silverware, and smiles when Andrew pushes his butterknife a little closer. It's all he has, fuck it.</p>
<p>Somehow, remembering he's surrounded by allies, people here to protect him, gives Aaron the courage to stand up a little straighter. He looks over at Katelyn, and is surprised to see the lack of tension. She's giving him a real smile, though it's small. Encouraging, giddy.</p>
<p>He traces over the lines of exhaustion on her face, where the smile pulls at her soft skin, the flutter of her dark eyelashes...</p>
<p>He lets the same hope flood into him, and brings their hands up to rest on the table where everyone can see. Right, he forgot. Not all parts of tradition are bad. Usually, this is supposed to be a happy moment right?</p>
<p>Aaron lets the delusion push him onward.</p>
<p>"So, we just want to say we're grateful to have everyone over," Aaron begins, and wishes he had longer legs so he could kick his twin for rolling his eyes. He clears his throat, deciding he can throw a playful glare anyways. "It means a lot because, well, we have some news. Really good news."</p>
<p>The best news.</p>
<p>Katelyn smiles brighter, and oh, Aaron wants to take a snapshot, to preserve it so he can remember it even when it falls.</p>
<p>Because as happy as he is, he knows this will not go well. As if sensing the inkling of fear return, she jumps in for support.</p>
<p>"Mama, Dad...you know Aaron and I have been together for a long time," Katelyn says, keeping her giggle smothered, though she starts to squirm in her seat. She bounces their joined hands, and Aaron is grateful for the shitty lightning in their apartment. It makes the rosiness of her cheeks more apparent. "I almost can't remember my life without him. He's been such an important part of it. He's always been there for me and I hope I've been there for him in all the same ways. I'm so proud of him, and of us..."</p>
<p>It hurts to keep his mouth shut. Of course she's been there for him, in ways no one else ever was. She's part of his motivation, his willingness to be able to open up, to let other important people into his life. It's impossible to not stare at her, to soak up all her words like a sponge and hope she feels it radiating off him. Katelyn trails off from the look on his face, so at least there's that.</p>
<p>She fumbles, giggling, and he hears the huff leave Neil's mouth, annoyed but fond at her antics.</p>
<p>Katelyn's father clears his throat. "Yes, well...we certainly never expected you two to stay together through such a stressful time."</p>
<p>Andrew taps his butter knife, debating. True to their word, he and Neil keep to themselves, but Aaron has a suspicion Neil is tearing the ends of their cheap table cloth.</p>
<p>Katelyn's smile falters, giving way to a strained patience.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't underestimate us," she says, half joking, but both Neil and Aaron tense at the tone. Aaron, because he seldom hears it, but Neil just looks like he's a starving animal about to hear what he's been waiting for. Katelyn is no less direct when she says: "Aaron makes even the worst parts of life so much better, working with him is just an extension of that. I'm sure you two can understand after working together for so many years."</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>A shiver goes down Aaron's spine for conflicting reasons, and he reminds himself it's really not the time.</p>
<p>At her parents' hesitation, and since they can hardly refute that blow, Aaron continues. "I would do...anything for Katelyn," he says, inclining his head in the only show of respect he can think of. He doesn't doubt his sincerity, it's the most genuine, concrete thing he feels. He swallows, shedding an ounce of vulnerability. He doesn't have faith it'll make them understand but this is for her...for himself. "But it took a long time for me to realize that it's a two way street. She would give me the world if she could, and that's why for a while, we never pushed this. But I see now...I see I was looking at this through other people's eyes. We just want to make each other happy, we want to be each other's in every way."</p>
<p>Andrew's gaze travels over to him, a surprising blow of understanding, and in the back of his mind Aaron realizes he never really asked Andrew if the decision to marry Neil had been hard. He has a feeling he would've learned a lot faster, if he had.</p>
<p>Katelyn wipes some of the mist from her eyes, pushed to the edges by how bright her grin is, and Aaron breathes out the words happily. "That's why...we're getting married."</p>
<p>He allows himself to drown in the beat of relief and affection before all hell breaks loose.</p>
<p>And it does indeed.</p>
<p>Katelyn's mother jumps in her seat, and she reminds Aaron of one of those old style cartoons. The one where the character's jaw hits the floor. Al goes rigid beside her as she laughs, uncertain, because surely they're joking. "What?" she stammers. "But...you're so young."</p>
<p>A poor excuse, but Aaron supposes she had to start somewhere. Not even Neil can keep in his huff of amusement.</p>
<p>"Mother," Katelyn says, slow and almost annoyed at having her special moment ruined. "I'm twenty-seven. I know that's very young but you were much younger when you and Dad—"</p>
<p>Alicia's polite veneer slips a little. "That's different, you don't even have your career yet. You can't finance this—"</p>
<p>"We're having a small wedding, farm themed, small guest list," Katelyn interrupted, and every example feels like a jab. Alicia flinches, argument deconstructed. Even if she had a point, it's not her say. "We wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't feasible."</p>
<p>"They have our help as well," Neil decides to add, and Andrew nods. Katelyn glances at him in disbelief, and oh yeah, Aaron had been too preoccupied to tell her about Andrew's blatant offer of financial support. She shoots them both a grateful smile, and does her best to make everyone ride that wave of optimism to move on with dinner.</p>
<p>She can't expect it to work, but they admire the effort.</p>
<p>"Isn't that great?" She says, extra loud and utilizing some of that old Palmetto cheer. "We're excited to start planning, just think of how fun it'll—"</p>
<p>"Katelyn, I cannot support this."</p>
<p>Her father's voice is grave, choked up with barely contained disgust, and Katelyn's muscles lock up. She inhales sharply, and notices Neil's mouth begin to form his signature snarl. She presses her palm in his direction, willing him to back down.</p>
<p>It physically pains him to do so, but this is what he agreed to. He slumps back rigidly, waiting.</p>
<p>Katelyn's watery eyes are for a separate reason now; Aaron knows it's difficult. Her father's pride and approval has always been important to her. She would text him whenever she did particularly well in a class or on an exam. He was the first person she called when they got accepted into the medical school they wanted.</p>
<p>It's crushing to receive disdain when all she feels is joy; for all the preparation she did in expectance of this, she still can't believe it. Aaron never thought he hated these people but...he's getting there. Minute by minute, he's reconsidering all the undeserved respect he gave them.</p>
<p>"I'm not asking for your permission," Katelyn responds, keeping the quiver at bay. She sounds steady, but she's squeezing the blood out of Aaron's hand. "I'm <em>telling</em> you what I'm doing, and asking for you to support me."</p>
<p>There's a desperate edge to the end of the statement, pleading for her father to prove them all wrong and accept this. Aaron doesn't want her to lose part of her family, but well, he'd be lying if he said he considers them family after acting like this. His family was forged with stronger stuff.</p>
<p>"Well I don't," Al responds harshly, not surprising any of them. Katelyn flinches. As if writing off his daughter's decision as misinformed, he spins on Aaron. "You have to know this isn't what's best for her. You don't even want children, you're not going to be able to give her a family."</p>
<p>Aaron will give it to him, he knows how to hit him where it hurts. Luckily, Aaron's brain is not completely against him today. The insecurities, the parts of his mind which tell him Al is right, that Aaron isn't good enough, are quiet when placed beside his pure disdain.</p>
<p>He wants to snap at him for not listening to Katelyn, for pushing this onto him like Aaron is some kind of control freak, but Katelyn is always faster.</p>
<p>"I don't want kids," she reinforces, because it was something they talked about early on, when Katelyn was just beginning to scratch the surface of Aaron's past and his memories of his mother. She'd never lied to him, they'd decided together. The insinuation she's forced into anything has her leaning forward. "I <em>have</em> a family. Aaron's family, and you, if you want to be in it. That's more than enough for me."</p>
<p>The threat of going no contact is all her parents seem to hear.</p>
<p>Her father is adamant. "You say that now Katelyn, but—"</p>
<p>"But nothing, if I can't be with Aaron then I won't be with anyone."</p>
<p>Aaron's heart sings from that, and he knows it's the same for him. After falling for Katelyn, well...he was unrealistic. He'd never considered he'd have to find someone else. He's glad he never had to endure heartbreak in that sense.</p>
<p>It dampens the blow of Alicia's sigh. "This boy—"</p>
<p>Not that they aren't putting up a good fight, but not even Andrew can remain silent at this point. His gaze is scathing, in that perfected way only Andrew can master. Like they so entirely beneath him, looking at them hurts. "He what? What is it exactly you have against my brother?"</p>
<p>The insinuation: the likes of you are far worse.</p>
<p>Andrew rarely adds tone to his accusations or comments, but when he does it's a monumental impact.</p>
<p>"Think your response through," Neil adds, a further dollop of warning on top, and Katelyn's parents glare.</p>
<p>Guess that's it for manners.</p>
<p>"His life has been plagued with problems, the likes of which I would never wish on my daughter," Al sneers, jabbing his finger in Aaron's direction. "What's going to happen if you get involved in some other criminal nonsense, if you relapse—"</p>
<p>Andrew's expression loses any of the practiced, calm veneer at the same time Aaron's does. Aaron is more than aware of his fuck ups, but he's come far, he's never once let himself fall back into those bad habits after Katelyn and Andrew became more important parts of his life. He nearly growls. "You—"</p>
<p>"Aaron is not the right fit for our family and I expected in time you would see that, but obviously I was wrong," Katelyn's father addresses his daughter directly, with his wife nodding alongside him. "I'm begging you both to reconsider your compatibility. You can't possibly work with the direction you're going on. I won't have my daughter's heart broken by someone not nearly as invested in a clean life."</p>
<p>Aaron stands, fed up but trembling. What direction is that? They both want the same things, they've been on the same page for as long as Aaron can remember. Just because her parents never wanted to know...how is that his fault?</p>
<p>Aaron wishes he could say his voice comes out stern and powerful, but he feels more like a petulant child. He's trembling, and for all the fights he's been in, for all the scathing insults he's thrown at people he <em>actually</em> cares about, he can't generate the same steam. The thoughts from before, the doubts and guilt, are all obstacles he's running into. But he plows on anyways, he tries. "I don't care what you say about my past, but don't you dare doubt my investment," he whispers, voice breaking at the end. "You know nothing about me and have never tried to."</p>
<p>He's well past salvaging this dinner, but he implores them on behalf of their daughter to not make her decision this finite. To not cut themselves out of her life like this.</p>
<p>Then again, they're probably deluded enough to think this will go their way.</p>
<p>"I heard enough from the trial, I heard enough from the tabloids and rap sheets leaked because of your blood stained family." His family, not theirs, a separate entity.</p>
<p>But those are people Katelyn began to call family a long time ago. And at that, Andrew and Neil can't say much. Their pasts are messy, but they're not ashamed of them. Aaron finds himself shaking but can't find the words to express how pissed he is on their behalf, knowing they won't try to justify or defend themselves.</p>
<p>Aaron stands frozen at the side of the table, imploring with his eyes for Andrew to prove he's more than violence and harshness. He's the type to protect his own no matter what it takes, who eats too much dessert and leaves Aaron money without being asked. One side can never be cancelled out by the other, but to not acknowledge both is a disservice to everything Aaron and Andrew have been through, everything they've come to appreciate about one another.</p>
<p>Aaron panics internally; he should be able to say all that, he should be able to protect his own, but the words escape him. There's too many, and Andrew finally looks at him, and realizes as much.</p>
<p>But there's no judgement there, no disappointment.</p>
<p>Only acceptance in return for his own, the same as all these years.</p>
<p>Neil must sense Aaron's frozen state; he can only handle so much of people insulting Andrew, and he moves to stand as Katelyn's father makes his final statement.</p>
<p>Katelyn's hand flies up to catch Neil's wrist in almost perfect unison to the words, too fast for Aaron to make sense of what's happening. He's just aware of her hip nudging his as she rises from the table, and the slow relief on Neil's face. Not surprise, no, but an expression that reads <em>'about time.'</em></p>
<p>Al crosses his arms and Katelyn stands by Aaron's side to receive the blow. "You're not good enough for my daughter, and there's no way I'd ever accept a marriage between the two of you."</p>
<p>"Then you can leave," Katelyn replies, the calm after a storm, or maybe preceding a bigger one. Her tone is steady but laced with contempt, an acknowledgement that there's nothing more to be said. She tried, she made her case. No more. Aaron's eyes widen, but Neil only smirks, leaning back in his seat to arch a brow at Andrew.</p>
<p>Her parents snap their gazes to Katelyn, and she doesn't budge. She's not the unfriendly type, but right then she looks about as bitchy as any stereotypical cheerleader in a movie. Her brows are knit together, hands clenched at her side, and she's already moving to clear her parents plates away.</p>
<p>The only indication Aaron can see of her nerves are the gentle shake of her hands when they grab the edges.</p>
<p>Her father sputters, stock still. Aaron would revel in his wide eyes a little more if he wasn't so trained on his fiancé’s jerky movements. As she glares and piles silverware, he finds the edges of his own hesitation slipping away, invigorated. "Katelyn, what—"</p>
<p>"I said, get out of my house," she repeats, unflinching. Then, she drops the plates on the table, throwing up her hands. "Apartment! Whatever! If you can't be nice then I don't want you here, you're not spoiling this for me, or you're not going to try."</p>
<p>Their engagement can't be spoiled, their lives together can't be tainted by one bad dinner, and the reminder floods right back into Aaron, as strong as at the beginning of the night.</p>
<p>Alicia looks around the table, as if she can't believe what's going on. Not like she'd find much support on that front. Andrew salutes her mockingly, pulling out his phone to check the time. "Neil, you owe me."</p>
<p>The striker mutters into his water, grin as bright as ever. "Sure I do."</p>
<p>"Katelyn, be reasonable," Al tries, sighing, but at that point Katelyn's rage isn't so elegant. Her shoulders are quaking, but she doesn't back down, pointing to the door as she chokes on another command. It's that show of her shiny spine that kicks Aaron's ass into gear, because he'll be damned if he doesn't fight this battle with her.</p>
<p>She's made the decision, albeit a tough one, and now it's Aaron's job to help her follow through. He'll comfort her later, figure it all out later, but right now they want the same thing.</p>
<p>To get them out of their home.</p>
<p>Fine by him.</p>
<p>He's been wanting to be an asshole, and now there's simply not enough guilt to weigh him down.</p>
<p>Andrew's subtle incline of his head in Aaron's direction is the final push. <em>'Well?'</em></p>
<p>"I think it would be best for you both to leave now," Aaron says, hardly a suggestion. He's shocked by his own sudden calmness, the anxious stuttering nowhere to be found. Slowly, he walks over to the broken coat pole and grabs the two hanging, almost shoving them into Al's arms. The man has a good foot and a half on Aaron, but Aaron's never felt taller as he glares up at the man. There's a heat pulsing beneath his veins, offering more of a rush than any drug in his past. "And don't bother calling us unless you plan on apologizing. If you can't accept our decision, we'll make sure not to send you an invite to the wedding."</p>
<p>He emphasizes the <em>our</em> as much as he can, a lasting blow for them to remember. It's not just him, their own daughter is telling them to shape up or get lost. Hopefully it gets through their thick skulls.</p>
<p>Awkwardly, they look between Katelyn and the door, but there's no change in her decision. Her eyes are heavy with unshed tears, but she nods, walking over to open the door. "I love you both, but if you can't see how happy Aaron makes me, then I won't have you anywhere near us. That's my choice."</p>
<p>She reaches out for Aaron's hand, and it's already reaching to meet hers.</p>
<p>When they realize they're quite seriously being kicked the hell out, her parents storm through the door with frenzied promises of discussing this more later, about how there will be consequences.</p>
<p>Aaron lets them fly in one ear and out the other, scrunching his nose at the smell of strong cologne; he and Katelyn have been independent for a long time, there's not much they can do but make Katelyn cry. Aaron will resent them for that vehemently, but he's more than ready to be the pillar of support his fiancé needs.</p>
<p>And then they can have the wedding they want, with the people they want.</p>
<p>Aaron is suddenly grateful to his brother for taking up the parking spots, it's a lot less dignified to watch them angrily walk down the block than if they could just pile into their car. Aaron tries not to smirk but it's hard. He rubs the back of Katelyn's hand, knowing this is far from over.</p>
<p>But they've made their choice clear, and that's something. Whether or not her parents want to make amends will ultimately be in their hands.</p>
<p>And because he didn't exactly get to have a word in, Andrew takes advantage of Katelyn's frozen state to take the door from her, wave at her parents, and slam it shut.</p>
<p>Katelyn snorts through her tears, nearly collapsing with relief.</p>
<p>"Whoa there, you okay?" Aaron asks as he catches her, propping her against his side. He flips Neil off for the annoyed look he receives. Alright, so it's obviously not okay, but anything was better than that dinner.</p>
<p>Katelyn pants and places her hand over her heart, making sure she's not going to have a heart attack or anything. She nods furiously, unconvincing. "Yeah...yeah. That was terrifying though, did I really—I mean that happened right?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah," Neil says with a laugh, crossing his arms triumphantly. "I told you there was nothing to worry about. There was no way Katelyn wouldn't step up."</p>
<p>Aaron blinks at him; sometimes he doesn't know whether to hit Neil or hug him. He generally chooses the former in his head.</p>
<p>Momentarily thrown, Katelyn blinks up at her friend. Her blue eyes pop a little more, encased in red. She wipes the snot on the back of her hand, all sense of decorum gone. Thank goodness. "Aw Neil! You bet on me? That's so sweet!"</p>
<p>Andrew leans against the wall, tension gone from his frame. Yes, he definitely needs to get his brother some sort of gift. "Don't encourage him."</p>
<p>Aaron makes himself look away when Neil shoots Andrew a look he'd rather not look into. He offered for them to stay the night here, but he's quite relieved Andrew insisted on the hotel.</p>
<p>Aaron moves Katelyn over to one of the chairs in the kitchen, pettily blowing out one of the cookie butter candles. The scent is ruined for him, forever.</p>
<p>"Babe, are you sure you don't need anything?" He asks, and Katelyn shakes her head.</p>
<p>"Yes. No? I don't know," she sighs, looking at the empty chairs where her parents sat. It's quiet for a while, and Neil grabs the box of tissues for her to weep all she wants. Eventually, she shrugs, laughing to herself. "I guess that went about as well as I expected. I think they'll come around, I mean they have to."</p>
<p>Aaron tilts his head, unsure what she means because uh...they don't have to. But then his fiancé smirks, winking through her tears. "I won't give them another option."</p>
<p>And for all he hates PDA, Aaron can't help himself. He cradles her face in his hands and kisses her, quick and promising of better things to come.</p>
<p>Nothing's been ruined, not even close. Katelyn smiles into the kiss, sniffling when she pulls away. It feels like home again; Aaron can breathe.</p>
<p>He can practically feel Andrew's disgust behind him when the other blond turns away, and honestly what a hypocrite. He's fucking holding Neil's hand. "How about dessert?"</p>
<p>Of course.</p>
<p>Katelyn giggles, hopping up on shaky legs to go to the kitchen. "That's right! Now we don't have to share!"</p>
<p>She scurries off towards the kitchen, and Neil tracks her slowly. Aaron feels a shift go through the air, and for once it doesn't surprise him. The fire in his veins is being smothered, but the embers are there, and he can't help but direct the last of the itch towards his brother.</p>
<p>There's something he needs to ask, to say...whatever.</p>
<p>Sensing this, Neil leans into Andrew once before breaking their hold. Aaron locks onto the way Andrew hangs on until the very last second, fingers hooked on Neil's. "I'll help," Neil whispers, following after Katelyn, and then it's just them.</p>
<p>It always comes back to the two of them.</p>
<p>Andrew walks out to the front landing, opening the door to let the chill in. He expects Aaron to follow, like always, but now Aaron holds no grudge in doing so. The wind nips at his cheeks and paints their pale skin red, yet they're comfortable, staring out into the night.</p>
<p>Aaron clicks the door shut behind them, and smiles at the broadness of his brother's back. It's a comfort, to be shielded sometimes, to know Andrew is there to answer Aaron's questions. There's hardly resistance anymore, only a mutual agreement. No deals, no obligations.</p>
<p>
  <em>You ask, I answer.</em>
</p>
<p>Kicking at the dusty mat they never wash, Aaron smiles.</p>
<p>"Hey, you never told me much about when you and Neil got engaged," Aaron says, walking up beside his brother and folding his arms over the ledge of the patio. He was so focused on <em>why</em> Andrew would do that, and thus why Aaron himself hadn't, he'd never thought of much else. He hadn't exactly been a good brother, but if he's learned anything over the years, it was that he could be better. "Was it a hard decision?"</p>
<p><em>'Mine was,'</em> goes unsaid. He can only assume Andrew knows that, from how Aaron reacted, from his whole attitude during Andrew's wedding.</p>
<p>He does his best to imply his assumption that it had been easy for Andrew; after all, Aaron had only seen the easy parts, despite knowing how against marriage Andrew would've been in the past. Aaron's smile falls at that, apologetic without saying sorry. "I could never understand why, after everything you believed, it seemed to come so naturally to you. Marrying Neil looked simple, easy. I know...I never stopped to think it wasn't."</p>
<p>
  <em>I never considered you would've understood what I was going through. You could've helped.</em>
</p>
<p>Ah, therapy can't fix everything. They're both hopeless dumbasses at the end of the day.</p>
<p>But they catch up, eventually.</p>
<p>Andrew's fingers twitch as if he wants nothing more than a cigarette, but when he breathes, only his breath materializes in front of him. Then, he nods, pulling out his necklace to swing it in front of them. It's as Aaron predicted; the ring slots right against the pendant.</p>
<p>He expects one of Andrew's vaguely revealing answers, the truth, but one Aaron has to parse through to get.</p>
<p>But no, this time Andrew is direct, tracing over the cherished metal. "I thought marriage would ruin it all," he admits. "I didn't want to."</p>
<p>It's a level of vulnerability Aaron doesn't expect, and he blinks in shock, thinking back. Andrew looked...well...he didn't <em>look</em> content, he just gave off that vibe. Had Aaron been wrong?</p>
<p>"Then...Neil?" He asks, though it sounds even less likely. Neil's not the type to make a fuss about marriage, the bastard always seemed sure he'd be remaining by Andrew's side.</p>
<p>Andrew shakes his head. "I just realized I was insulting us, that I was...not seeing it for what it was."</p>
<p>Aaron remembers the sleepy realization after a long shift, how safe and content he felt with Katelyn beside him, the final puzzle piece sliding into place.</p>
<p>He wonders if it was the same bliss for Andrew, the moment he <em>got</em> it. The moment the fear left him, because when someone cares so much about you...and you them, you won't let anything ruin it. The struggles stay the same, nothing is perfect, but it never was. And that in itself, that realness, makes it all worth it.</p>
<p>"You know when I asked Katelyn, it was because I figured out that nothing would change," he says, thrilled by it even now. The hit of it is so overwhelmingly electric. Pure ecstasy. "Nothing other people had done could ruin us, no one else's fuck ups would suddenly become ours. This would just be something else that..."</p>
<p>Andrew's always been better with words, despite how little he chose to use them.</p>
<p>"Something else that's yours," his twin finishes, echoing Aaron's steps. Aaron never considered them to be walking similar paths, but then he supposes...they've been doing so this whole time. Those paths diverged and turned gnarled and narrowed at different points, for separate reasons, but they've been able to look over at one another. Adjacent, understanding of each point of pain and prosperity. And in the end, they end up meeting at rest points, content to keep going.</p>
<p>"That's it then, isn't it?" Andrew asks, though it's less a question than a revelation.</p>
<p>They both feel it; Aaron's not sure if the same shiver runs through Andrew, but he hopes so. He hopes Andrew gets to experience every little shot of it.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is." Aaron breathes in the fresh air, undisturbed by rudeness or yells. The last hour feels like eons ago, but he won't forget. There's lots to do, both good and bad. His brother and Neil will leave, but they won't feel far, and that's good enough. Huffing at how sentimental he's become, Aaron nudges Andrew lightly, enough where Andrew could move away if he needed. He doesn't. "Did you ever think we'd get here?"</p>
<p>They hear Katelyn and Neil laughing through the walls, and the sound of a plate crashing onto the tile. Katelyn's anguished cry dissolves into a cackle, a little worrisome given what she's been through, but Aaron's glad she's letting off steam somehow. Their muffled voices are a comfort, a heated blanket after a cold trek, and they both wordlessly move towards the door.</p>
<p>They can't help it.</p>
<p>"No," Andrew says, neutral as ever, but relaxed. More relaxed than Aaron ever thought he could be. "But I won't question it."</p>
<p>And that's been the best idea of the day.</p>
<p>"Me neither." Aaron grins, bright and hopeful. He traces the skin of his empty ring finger, and can't wait to correct that. He holds open the door for Andrew, bowing dramatically. "Shall we?"</p>
<p>Andrew rolls his eyes but doesn't hesitate, and the warmth of the house comes in the form of playful bickering and clinking silverware.</p>
<p>Aaron wouldn't trade it for anything, no matter how unpredictable the road ahead may be.</p>
<p>They can handle it together, all of them.</p>
<p>With that in mind, he steps forward.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap :')</p>
<p>Thank you all so much for reading, not just this fic, but this entire series. I don’t want to say I won’t write for this verse ever again (because tbh this is kind of how I see post canon in my head lmao so rlly every fic I write kinda takes place in this verse if it’s post canon pft) but this is it for the main series. Any other one shots will be posted separately bc I think this is a good note to end on, and just know that the twins have many more adventures together! </p>
<p>Not to get sappy but this series meant a lot to me, when I first started posting my fics to this fandom I didn’t know what to expect really, but I certainly didn’t expect all the kindness and feedback I received. I can’t express how much it means to me that people gave my little world a try by following this AU, and that you enjoyed it (I hope lol). I’ll be forever fond of this group of fics, even as I drift away to work on other andreil ideas and AUs. I’m not the best with words (how about that) but thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming along with me (and the twinyards lol) for this self-indulgent, fluffy journey. I truly hoped you enjoyed this last chapter, it was a blast to work on, and I’ll be posting again very soon &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I’ll be posting roughly a chapter a week since this fic is all finished, so I hope you’re enjoying so far! &lt;3 Let me know what you think, comments are always cried over and appreciated immensely ; ;</p><p>Also big shout out to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofthesiren13/pseuds/songofthesiren13">songofthesiren13</a> for actually giving me the inspiration for this fic months and months ago! You're awesome &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>